Girlfriends and Mistaked Betrayals
by gtina32
Summary: Ally decides to distance herself from Austin after he got together with Kira just to make sure she doesn't find out Ally likes Austin.Ally finds a way to avoid Austin.The person that she now spends all her time with is someone nobody ever expected,Dez.This can only mean one thing,jealousy. In order to get Ally back Austin will have to admit what he's been denying but is he willing?
1. New Bonds and New—Jealousy?

**This is set where the episode Girlfriends and Girlfriends ends basically and all you need to know about that episode (yes i've already seen it before it came out because of on demand) to understand this story is Ally likes Austin which is showed in the promo and Kira and Austin start dating well hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Ally knew that she just barely got out of trouble with Austin and Kira. Kira thinks they like each other and she was half right. Ally did like Austin, but Ally knew that he would never like her back. Now that Austin explained how Ally was just helping she believes that Ally doesn't like Austin and so now that Ally was in the clear she thought it would be better if she distanced herself from Austin so that Kira and him wouldn't have any problems.

Ally racked her brain for ways to avoid Austin without making it completely obvious. Not to mention that she would have to figure out what to do since most of the time she is with Austin. The only things she could do with Austin was writing songs because nobody would suspect anything, right? They wrote songs all the time together.

All the while Ally was constantly beating herself up on the inside. How could she even think that someone like Austin would ever like her as more than a friend. He even made it pretty clear that he would never have a crush on her when he went through all the trouble of making her not like him when he read her book and read that she had a crush on someone and Austin believing it to be him got very paranoid.

"Ally!" Trish snapped her fingers in front of Ally's face bringing her from her thoughts

"Huh what?" Ally jumped and slammed her book shut out of instinct, when she saw Trish and she relaxed "Sorry. I was just thinking."

Trish shrugged "So do you want to come with me and Austin to the fright fest tonight?" Trish asked more excited

Ally groaned and slumped her shoulders "Trish you know I hate horror movies. They're boring."

"Oh lighten up Ally." Trish rolled her eyes "Austin will be there." she smiled

"Exactly." Ally said "Kira just barely believes that Austin and I are just friends. I wouldn't want to be the reason why they break up."

"Hey Ally." Austin smiled as he walked into Sonic boom and jumping onto the counter sitting beside Ally

"I'm not going to the fright fest." Ally told him firmly

"Aww come on." Austin whined "You had fun the last time we all went to one."

"I know,but it was different." Ally argued "I had to get to know you better so that I could write you a song."

"Well this time will be even better." Trish smiled widely beaming with excitement "Dez isn't going to be there! And neither will Kira!" Austin gave Trish a questioning look from over the counter "What?" Trish asked innocently "You have to admit it Austin, Kira isn't exactly the biggest Ally fan."

Austin nodded reluctantly agreeing "Well that's because she thinks I like Ally and that Ally likes me."

"She really shouldn't think that. I mean me and you...weird." Ally said awkwardly making Trish scoff and Ally glared at her "So why isn't Dez going?"

"He has _sports_." Trish answered stifling a laugh

Just then Dez walked into Sonic Boom dripping wet,with a wide grin on his face "Um Dez...?" Ally said looking him up and down

"What?" Dez looked at her confused until he noticed he was wet "Oh this. Yeah it's nothing I'm still wet from watching that silent movie in the park last night." he sighed dreamily

"Still?" Ally asked skeptically

"He bought his clothes at the cloud clothing store." Trish explained "Your clothes absorb the water,but once you stand up after sitting in the middle of sprinkler storm the water un-absorbs."

Ally moved her head to the side as if considering something. That's when she found out a way to avoid Austin. "Dez!" Ally screamed excitedly as she walked over to him

"Ally!" he screamed back smiling thinking it was a game

"You're not going to the fright fest either right?"

"No I have _sports_."

"Would you maybe consider skipping sports and maybe coming with me to my constellation club meeting tonight? We're going to be looking for constellations tonight!" Ally said earnestly

"Sure Ally!" Dez agreed

"Yay!" Ally squealed and she skipped out of Sonic Boom probably off to get Dez a constellation club T-shirt like one for the cloud watchers

Austin and Trish watched with their mouths wide open in shock "Did Ally really just blow off a fright fest with us to look at stars with Dez?" Trish asked

"Uh huh." Austin nodded

"What?" Dez looked at them confused

"Why would you say yes you bozo!" Trish exclaimed

"I like stars okay." Dez said dramatically before stomping out of the store

"Well now Kira can come." Austin smiled and got out his phone

"Great." Trish said sarcastically,Austin rolled his eyes and walked out of the store shaking his head

* * *

Ally and Dez walked into Sonic Boom side by side wearing matching navy blue T-shirts that had bright yellow stars polka doted on them and in the middle it said 'Constellation Finders Club' written in a constellation.

"I know!" Ally said smiling widely as Dez had told her something that was in audible to Trish,Austin and Kira who were waiting for them to get back.

"What took you guys so long?" Austin asked them as soon as they got through the doors

"Me and Ally had so much fun and we lost track of time." Dez explained

"We even made a poem." Ally said trying to contain her excitement

_In the dark sky so vast,  
The constellation of stars shines in contrast.  
Around the glimmering moon,  
Shaped like a squirrel, dragon or raccoon.  
In the breezy silver night,  
Their sparks spread light.  
Above the earth and the land,  
Over the sea's foam and the desert's sand.  
The embroidered sky's silver reflects in lakes.  
Sparkling like snow flakes.  
Why do stars hide under the grey lining of the clouds?  
Why don't they reach the ground._

Dez recited and Ally clapped beaming at him as he bowed. Austin and Trish looked at them like they had two heads. Ally dropped her hands to her sides

"What?"

"I think it's really sweet that you and Dez are so close." Kira piped up

"You would think that wouldn't you." Trish was clearly annoyed by Kira

"So Ally you want to maybe work on a new song? Trish—"

"I'm sorry Austin,but I already have plans with Dez. We're going to see Free Willy,it's playing in the park tonight." Ally felt bad about saying no to Austin but she had made a promise to Dez

"Oh okay." Austin said sadly "Maybe tomorrow."

"Totally." Ally smiled nodding vigorously

"Austin I thought we had plans tomorrow..." Kira said slightly angry

"Oh—"

"We can just write a song another day." Ally interrupted Austin before he said something that could get them both in trouble

"Yeah Ally and I really wanted to go to the fair that just came to Miami a few days ago...we can go there tomorrow!" Dez said looking at Ally with glee written all over his face

"That would be awesome!" Ally agreed and then she grabbed Dez's hand "Come on we have to get to the park before all the good spots are taken." and with that they were out the door

Trish could see how hurt Austin was even though he was trying not to show it since his girlfriend was right there "Hey Kira I don't mean to be rude,but Ally probably won't be back for a while so I need to close up the store..."

"Right." Kira said "I'll see you tomorrow Austin." she smiled at him and he smiled back weakly and waved

Trish followed her to the door and shut it right when she stepped outside and locked it before she turned around and decided to come back "Okay what's up?" Trish asked walking over to Austin

"Ally and Dez." Austin said grumpily "Ally actually chose to hang with Dez over me—I mean us..."

"Look Austin you did kind of hurt her feelings a few days ago with the Kira thing when all she was trying to do was help you with Kira. I'm sure this is just going to be ended by Thursday which is the day after tomorrow."

"I know the days of the week Trish."

"Yeah I know,but did you know what day of the week today is?"

"No." Austin admitted sheepishly

"Austin don't worry it's not like Ally will forget about you or something. That's ridiculous." Trish laughed

"I still don't like Dez going with Ally for her club. That's mine and Ally's thing!" Austin said angrily as he remembered the day he had went to Ally's cloud watching club

"Dez is your best friend,I guess this really all depends on whether you trust him or not."

"Maybe Ally has a crush on Dez..." Austin made himself even more upset just saying it out loud

"You are joking right?"

"I just don't like it. Dez and Ally." Austin confessed

"I get it. She's your Ally and you are very _very _protective,but uh you might not want to mention anything about this around Kira..." Trish was inwardly freaking out,she knew there was no way that Ally liked Dez because she likes Austin and Austin is basically flat out admitting he likes Ally

* * *

It was the end of the movie and Ally and Dez were both in tears. Constantly grabbing for tissues to wipe their eyes as they cried even more. By the time the movie ended completely their faces were tear stained but they still had the biggest smiles on their faces out of everyone at the park.  
They received strange looks from the people around them but they payed no attention as they kept squealing and freaking out about the movie, going over everything that they had seen.

"Thanks Dez." Ally said to him sincerely "I really had a fun time today and it was fun being able to do some stuff that I like to do."

"No problem Ally." Dez shrugged it off "You know you're actually not that bad to hang out with."

"Really?" Ally acted as though this was the best compliment she had ever gotten "You don't think I'm to dorky."

"Oh no you're dorky alright,but that's what makes you fun!" Dez assured her

Ally laughed "That's good to know."

* * *

**that's chapter one and i hope you guys liked it I plan on having 3 chapters because its going to be a short story but i hope you like it anyways and please review and tell me whatcha think :)**


	2. Fairs and Funky Shirts

**Wow i didn't think many people would like this story because of the Ally/Dez thing but a lot of you actually liked it and most if not all because of the friendship between Ally/Dez :D and Austin's jealousy **

**also for those asking about the episode it was on demand but not everyone got it if you have on demand. also you have to watch the episode this sunday the episode was great but it was the ending that everyone was complaining about on tumblr (myself included) but it was only sad because Ally was sad and you should just see her face it breaks your heart but it was still a great episode :D also it really makes you want Elliot to get there and make austin jealous beyond hope :D so in conclusion this episode on sunday will give you a whirlwind of emotions and will have you wanting elliot there to make austin jealous.  
girlfriends and girl friends will send you through a loop of emotions catching you offguard more than an actual loop on a rollercoaster  
**

* * *

Austin was mindlessly walking around the mall when he found himself walking to Sonic Boom. He was secretly hoping that Dez wouldn't be there. Dez was Austin's best friend but just seeing him so close with Ally after one day just made him beyond furious. Dez was crazy and never took anything seriously, sure Austin was crazy at times but he knew when he had to stop and take it seriously.  
He had been to wrapped up in his thoughts that when he walked into Sonic Boom he almost fell over when he looked up.

"It only gets better." Trish said sarcastically as she patted him on the back

"Hey Austin!" Ally and Dez said in unison waving at him energetically

Austin had to blink and rub his eyes a thousand times before he believed what he was seeing is real and not an illusion. They had apparently made a quick trip to the T-shirt store because Ally had a shirt that said 'this person is Dezziru's best friend!' and Dez had a shirt with a similar design but his said 'this person is Ally-Gators best friend!'

"W-whats up with the shirts?" Austin wondered his voice sounding really high pitched

"Oh it's nothing." Ally laughed "Just thought it would be funny."

"You should have seen Mindy though. It was Hi_larious_!" Ally laughed with Dez as they remembered how Mindy reacted when she saw the shirts and that they had used the nickname she gave Dez "You wanna head for the fair now?" Dez asked Ally "I can't wait to go on the spinning tea cups!"

"Sure." Ally agreed "You should come with us!" Ally said to Trish "And Austin if you and Kira aren't doing anything later you should meet us there."

"Actually Kira had to uh stay with her dad today..." Austin lied

"Great so it's settled." Trish said happily "All of us are going and we're going to have the best day ever!" she looked at Dez "Hopefully..."

They all walked out of Sonic Boom and Ally being her clumsy self had to trip but Dez helped her so she wouldn't fall down completely. As soon as Ally was steadied and walking again Austin noticed that Dez still hadn't let go of Ally's hand. A huge wave of jealousy hit Austin like a lightning bolt and he pulled on the back of Dez's shirt forcing him to let go of Ally's hand.

When Dez looked back Austin acted like he hadn't done anything and started to talk to Trish about something completely irrelevant so Dez just shrugged it off and they all continued walking to the bus station so they could get to the fair.

* * *

"So what are we going to do first?" Ally asked as soon as they had gotten their bracelets and ride tickets

"Whoa!" Austin gawked at the first ride he saw from the entrance "We have to go on it!"

Ally smiled at his eagerness,but when she saw what he was looking at she frowned and just staring at it made her sick to her stomach. It was the skate. Ally dreaded those kind of rides. Like the pirate ship rides the skate was very much the same except it was a skateboard and it was much much more scarier.

"I think we should start on..." Ally looked around for a ride that seemed less dangerous "That." Ally smiled

"Ally that's a kiddie ride." Austin complained flatly

"Wh_aaa_t? No it's not." Ally was still staring at the ride she'd rather go on

"Ally..." Austin put his hands on both her shoulders and turned her to look to the right of her "It is." She was now looking at a sign that pointed to the kiddies corner and the ride that Ally wanted to go on was right in the center

"Ohhh I love the spinning strawberries!" Dez exclaimed running toward the kiddie corner,but Trish pulled on the back of his shirt as he passed her or tried

"See." Ally said "Dez wants to go on it. So it's not a kiddie ride."

"Ally, just because Dez wants to go on it does not mean it's not a kiddie ride if anything it's even more kiddie than before." Trish stated

"Come on Ally you've jumped off the tallest bridge in Miami and you can't go on a one small ride?" Austin asked with a hint of laughter in his voice

"That is _not _a small ride!" she exclaimed

"Okay we won't go on it,since you're so scared." Austin gave in and sighed but he still smiled at her

"I know what we can do!" Trish chimed in "We can start with the mirror maze."

"Sure!" everyone agreed

"It will be hilarious when Ally walks into a mirror again..." Trish laughed as they walked toward the maze and everyone laughed along with her even Ally

* * *

To team Austin the day was perfect. They had gotten to spend a whole day together just having fun and being crazy without any girlfriends to get jealous or any pressure about getting a new song done in time. This day was just for them.

During the whole day Austin was trying and trying to come to terms with Ally and Dez's new friendship. He couldn't help,but be envious of Dez,seeing as most of the things they were doing together were things he thought he and Ally should be doing. Austin never realized how much he needed any kind of interaction with Ally to keep him from into a funk. Just a simple smile could brighten up his whole world no matter what was trying so hard to darken it.

The day was nearing an end much faster than any of them would have liked,so they decided they would go on one last ride before leaving the fair and calling it a night. They had been on almost every ride there and Austin,Ally,Trish and Dez were finding it difficult to pick a ride that they all agreed on that they hadn't already been on.

"What about the Ferris wheel?" Ally suggested

"That's actually not a bad idea." Trish nodded approvingly "It will be really pretty too since all the stars are out now."

Ally and Trish looked at the two boys looking for their decision smiling as if trying to convince them it was a great idea. Austin had grown to not like Ferris wheel's ever since the music video. Sure Kira didn't have bad breath anymore,but he still couldn't ever find himself going on one ever again. He knew that if he looked Ally in the eye's he wouldn't be able to say no. Her gleaming big brown eyes were hypnotizing and adorable. To anyone else they were just pretty,but to Austin...one look and Ally could make him do anything without her even knowing it.

In that moment Austin chose to glance up and the second he did he caught Ally's gaze. He mentally scolded himself for being an idiot and looking up,but he sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Austin chuckled at Ally when she and Trish started skipping off toward the Ferris wheel. Austin shook his head and smiled then looked to his side expecting to see Dez,but he wasn't there.

"Dez?" Austin said as he circled around himself looking for him,when he turned around he saw him about to get in line for a little kid ride "Dez!" Austin laughed running over to him and tugging him out of the line "Come on,Ally and Trish want to go on the Ferris wheel,they're probably already there."

Dez and Austin got in line with Ally and Trish,and that's when Austin realized it was only two people in each cart. Coincidentally they were lined up in an order so that Ally would be going on with Dez and Austin with Trish. Austin didn't like that at all. Ally was the only reason why he was even going on this ride so he thought he should at least be able to sit next to her.

Austin was going to say something to him,maybe just ask but he stopped when he saw Ally was laughing hysterically and his heart dropped when he saw that Dez was the reason behind Ally's laughter and huge grin. As much as he didn't want Dez to go on the ride with Ally he couldn't bring himself to stop her from laughing and having a good time. No matter how much it hurt him that he wasn't the cause.

Ally gave Dez a hug for something that he had told her,probably complimenting her and that's when Austin was mad beyond repair. He rested his chin on his hand and leaned on the railing staring bitterly at the Ferris wheel.  
Ally turned around smiling until she saw that Austin was upset and though there was a voice inside her head screaming for her to ignore it,because it could make things worse she told Dez that she was going to go on the ride with Austin because she knew that he didn't like them all that much anymore.

"If you really don't want to go on you know you don't have to right?" Ally told him as she leaned on the railing space in front of him. Austin just hummed in response not changing his mood in the slightest,making Ally slightly confused. "Are you okay?"

"Fantastic." he said sarcastically,giving her a short smile before returning back to his frown

"Is everything okay with Kira?" Ally gasped as she remembered last night "You were supposed to spend the day with her today."

"Trust me it's not Kira..." Austin said flatly "And I already told you that she had to stay with her dad for the day."

"Austin what's wrong?" she asked him more seriously

"Nothing." he said rolling his eyes

Ally mimicked his position "Nothing." she repeated him

"You uh better get up there so you can go on the ride with...Dez." Austin said trying to hide the annoyance in his voice as he stood up straight

Ally now understood why he was upset...sort of she just knew it had something to do with her and Dez "But I wanted to go on with you..." she said shyly "If you'd rather go on with Trish then I'll go on with Dez."

"Aren't you and him all buddy buddy now?"

"Please." Ally looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes and smiled hopefully

"Come on." Austin sighed turning Ally around and putting his hand on the small of her back as they walked up to the gate of the ride and were seated in a cart under Trish's and Dez's.

As they started to move Ally was silently debating to herself in her head. She never used to have to worry about just reaching over and holding his hand or giving him a hug,but now he had a girlfriend and that's all she could do. Wonder if it would be wrong,if Kira would hate her,or worse find out that she really did like Austin and tell him. Ally looked over and saw Austin was smiling looking over the side down on the ground,they were almost to the top and it was pretty tall.  
She slid her hand into his and gave it a tight squeeze as she started to get jittery from being up so high. Austin looked over at her his smile fading slightly in confusion,but instead of pulling his hand away like Ally expected he held it tighter and intertwined his hand with hers.

"It really is cool up here huh?" Ally asked taking in the view as they came to a slow stop at the very top of the Ferris wheel,now above Trish and Dez

"I bet you wish you could be here during the day with your cloud watching club." Austin teased

Ally rolled her eyes but smiled all the same "Maybe I do..." she said slyly

They spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence. Every time Ally looked away and out at the sky Austin couldn't help but stare at her out of the corner of his eye. Ally was easily one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. Ally was one of those girls with natural beauty. She didn't need any make-up at all to look in the slightest bit beautiful because all she has to do is smile and she's gorgeous.

As soon as they all got off the ride they had headed toward the exit but were soon stopped by a passing teenager. "Cool shirts." he said with a laugh looking at Ally's and Dez's shirt

Ally and Dez looked at each other like they had accomplished something then they high fived and quickened their pace to the exit. Now Austin was back in his grumpy mood, and this time Trish noticed it.

"Seriously how do you have a girlfriend?" she asked looking at him astonished "You're always fawning over Ally and you get super jealous because of Dez..._Dez_!"

"I'm _not _jealous." Austin said annoyed

"Sure you're not." Trish smiled at him and caught up with Ally and Dez

Austin sighed loudly and dragged his feet catching up with them. When Ally's hand just brushed his lightly,a warm feeling erupted in him and he had to touch his hand to his cheek to know that the burning in his cheeks wasn't just something internal which he was hoping it was—it wasn't and Austin could ever be more happy about a dark night.

* * *

"So Ally,do you still like Austin?" Trish set down her magazine and walked over to Ally who was cleaning off the counter in Sonic Boom

"Does it matter?" Ally walked over to the door and locked it,switching the open sign to closed "He's dating Kira."

"Yes it does matter." Trish said in a matter of factly tone "Because it seems like you've gotten over Austin—"

"Would it be so bad if I did?" Ally interrupted "I never should have had a crush on him in the first place." Ally looked down and started to play with the hem of her skirt "I was stupid to ever even think he would like me..."

"Trust me Ally that isn't the problem." Trish said without thinking

"What?" Ally looked up from the ground

"Nothing." Trish shook her head "But it seems that you got over Austin and moved onto...Dez."

"Dez?" Ally laughed "I thought I should keep my distance with Austin,so that he could date Kira without her thinking I like him and he likes me and—I don't know why I chose to spend more time with Dez,but I'm glad I did." Ally smiled confidently

"So...you're replacing Austin with...Dez?" Trish clarified "I hope you know that's a downgrade and not an upgrade."

Ally slumped her shoulders and gave Trish an un-pleased look "Dez really isn't as bad as you think,Trish. Maybe you should get to know him more."

"I can't." Trish said nonchalantly

"You can't or you won't?"

"No I really can't. You ditched Austin and now I'm the only friend he has left out of us. You and Dez are like peanut-butter and jelly now,and that used to be you and Austin,but now it's not."

"I didn't _ditch_ Austin." Ally said a little hurt "He's the one that ditched me."

"Austin didn't do anything,Ally. He's been trying to hang out with you but every time you either avoid him or now you have plans with Dez."

"I can't believe you're taking his side on this." Ally grabbed her book from under the counter and stormed up the stairs into the practice room

"Ally—" Trish tried to reason with her,but Ally had already shut the door

* * *

**that's the end of chapter two and i hope you liked it :) and i did make it much longer than the first one,but sorry for taking a little bit to update i usually update everyday or at least every other day and i will try to do that with this story also the number of chapters depends on you if you want it to be longer than i will prolong the ending and add even more. by the way almost 40 reviews on the FIRST CHAPTER? thats crazy! i didnt think anyone but myself would like this story because of the Delly pairing (more friendship than anything else) **

**please leave a review and tell me whatcha think :)  
**


	3. Love and Loss

**I'm sure by now most of you have seen the new episode...now you see why I had to write this and get some payback on Austin even though I still love his character I was still not happy with the way everything went...anyways I'm super glad you all liked the previous chapters so I hope you like this one. Also at the end of this one Dez will be OOC.**

* * *

"How long has she been up there?" Austin asked Trish,she had called him and Dez to come to Sonic Boom after Ally had been up in the practice room for a while

"Um an hour maybe two..." Trish said fumbling with her hands

"Two hours!" Austin exclaimed "Why didn't you just go up there?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe because she _locked the door_!"

Austin rolled his eyes and walked behind the counter and opened a drawer that was under the cash register. Trish watched him confused until he held up a key chain with about 5 keys on it.

"Hmmm...now which one do you think it is?" Dez looked intently at the keys Austin was holding

"I'm guessing the one that says practice room on it." Austin answered "Must be new..." he shrugged and walked out from behind the counter

"Great so you can go up there and see what—"

"No!" Austin said instantly cutting her off "She's probably really mad at me because of you."

"Well I can't,she obviously mad at me-" Trish looked beyond Austin at Dez,who looked like he was about to start playing the piano,then she looked back at Austin

"No." Austin shook his head

"He's the only one she's not mad at." Trish hissed

"Yeah and whose fault is that?"

"Hey there's no need to start using the blame card."

"It's not a card!"

"Look if you hadn't started going out with Kira then being jealous of Dez-"

"Don't blame it—"

"Oh you can blame it on me but I can't blame it on you?"

"You're the only one who made her mad and for the last time I'm not jealous of Dez!"

"Sure you're—" Trish sighed "You know what this is ridiculous. Dez!" Dez jumped and fell off the piano bench and onto the floor "Go check on Ally." she tossed the keys and they landed on the ground beside him

"What? What about Aus—"

"Just go!" she shouted,scaring him and he hastily grabbed the keys running up the stairs and unlocking the door

As soon as he opened the door Ally practically jumped into his arms making him stumble backwards "I've never been more happy to see someone in my life!" she sighed as she let him go "I've been stuck in there for 5 hours."

"Okay so I might have fallen asleep." Trish added with a small guilty laugh

Ally smiled looking down at Trish,and she saw Austin who seemed upset. She noticed she still had her arm on Dez's shoulder and she hastily removed her arm. As soon as she did Ally had gotten a sudden urge of anger. Why should she care if Austin didn't like the fact that she possibly had a crush on Dez. Austin's dating Kira and has no right to be upset with her.

"So Dez are you still coming with me to the constellation club tomorrow night?" Ally asked turning her attention away from Austin and toward Dez

"Duh!" Dez answered making Ally smile

"Ally about what I said earlier—"

"Really Trish,I was being stupid. You were right."

"I was?" Trish asked happily surprised

"No...but it's the thought that counts for what you were trying to do." Ally admitted

Trish nodded understandingly "I'll elaborate more next time."

"What are you guys talking about?" Austin asked looking back and forth from Ally to Trish

"Why I was trapped in the practice room for 5 hours." Ally replied simply

"Yeah and Austin shouldn't you be getting back. I think Kira will know that you didn't have to go help your mom with dinner if you take any longer." Trish said to Austin

Ally looked at Trish confused as she and Dez walked down the stairs "Now I'm confused."

"You were in there for a while and I was getting really worried so I had to call someone and I called Austin. He said he was with Kira so I didn't think he would come and help since you know Kira kinda hates you...so I called Dez,but they both arrived at the same time." Trish took a breath "Austin had to lie to Kira so that he could come and help me...help...you." Trish said confusing everyone including herself

"You were worried so you called Austin,but he was with Kira so you didn't think he would come so you called Dez _knowing _he would?" Ally clarified,and walked from Dez's side to Austin's "And you lied to Kira so you could see what was wrong with me..."

"Weird right? For once I had to count on Dez." Trish said making Ally laugh quietly

Ally walked behind the counter and opened a drawer. She looked down a little worried "Trish do you have the keys?"

"Oh,Dez had to use them to unlock the door—Austin's idea." Trish explained

"Great...can I have them back?"

"Here." Austin took the keys from Dez and walked around the counter and handed the keys to her

"Thank you for thinking of that—using the keys to unlock the door and for coming to help even though Kira would probably freak if she knew you were here." Ally smiled at him and gave him a side ways hug "And thank _you_ Dez for unlocking the door." she laughed lightly and took his hand in hers from over the counter,Ally was going to hug him,but Austin still kept his arm around her shoulders and she didn't bother to move "And Trish you only called them,but you're still awesome so join in on this weird group hug." Trish walked over next to Dez laughing at what Ally had just said

"We really are a weird group huh?" Trish asked laughing as Dez wrapped an arm around her "So Ally how _did_ you get stuck in the practice room?"

"I think I might have accidentally locked myself in..." Ally said embarrassed

"Austin?" Everybody turned and looked at the door,Kira was standing in the doorway leaning on the open door "You lied to me so you could come see Ally?"

"No!" Ally said as she hastily got out of Austin's grip and ran to the door and stood in front of Kira "This is all my fault—"

"I'll say." Kira snapped

Ally sighed noting the annoyance and anger in Kira's voice "I was stuck in the practice room,but Trish thought I was just mad and wouldn't come out. She's my best friend so she got worried and called Dez and Austin to come help—"

"Why would she call Austin?" Kira asked rudely

"Excuse me." Trish said standing at Ally's side "Ally may care about Austin's feelings for you,but I don't and I'll show you how much I don't care if you talk—"

"Okay calm down!" Ally put her hands over Trish's wrist as she started to move closer to Kira "Austin is one of my best friends and Trish didn't know he was with you. That's why she called Dez." Ally looked at Dez who was currently being used as Austin's shield "Because Trish thought that since Austin was with you he wouldn't come."

"But he came anyways." Kira said rolling her eyes "Austin has made it pretty clear that he'll pick you over everyone else. I can't believe I actually thought that I could ever date Austin with you around. As long as you're here—"

"Get out of this store now." Trish said warningly glaring at Kira,who glared back until she stormed out of Sonic Boom

Ally turned around and looked Austin in the eye. Her usually cheery brown eyes were now nothing but guilt,hurt,sadness and filled with water "Austin I'm—" Ally's voice cracked as the water in her eyes threatened to fall down in heavy flows

"Ally don't you dare apologize to him." Trish put her arm around Ally's back and put her hand on her Ally's arm hugging her comfortingly "He should be thanking you for getting rid of that jerk." Trish gave Austin one last disgusted look before leaving Sonic Boom with a crest fallen Ally

"How could you do that man?" Dez asked looking at Austin unbelievably "Ally is amazing and you just ignore everything about her and let someone be horribly rude to her just because you think she's pretty?" Austin said nothing,and Dez scoffed as he walked out of Sonic Boom and caught up with Ally and Trish

Even though Austin could only see the back of Ally he knew that she was crying,and knowing that he had caused her to cry killed him inside. He felt horrible and couldn't figure out why he hadn't stood up for Ally,instead he just hid behind Dez and let her be bullied by Kira.

Now that Austin knew what he'd done he was going to everything and anything to fix it and he knew just the way,he didn't care how long it would take,but what he couldn't handle was that the longer it takes to do it the longer he won't be able to have any kind of interaction with Ally and he couldn't even begin to imagine just a day without Ally.

* * *

**So love it? hate it? review and tell me whatcha think and also if you have anything you would like to happen review it and I might just add it in :) and if I do then at the beginning of the chapter I'll give ya credit for the idea **


	4. Managers and Songwriting

**_Bobbi Phantom_ - I know whats going to happen in most of the future episodes and that actually is going to happen i would say more but i don't want to spoil anything for anyone who doesn't want to know**

**_Ausllyshipper101_ - That's a really cool idea! I think I'll use that idea in this chapter! just a tad bit different so credit to you for the idea :) and hopefully you'll like the way it's used :D**

**_knom_ - I know right?! I was so mad that they didn't show the promo but I heard that they're gonna air the promo on February 3rd **

* * *

"I know what I did—or didn't do was wrong." Austin admitted to Dez,who he had been trying to explain to him how bad he really felt

"Austin I believe you,I really do,but I'm not the one you should be explaining it too." Dez sighed and slumped back in his chair

"I'm working on telling Ally...I really am I just need to finish something first..."

"Kira? That should have happened like yesterday...you should've just listened to Trish and never gone out with her in the first place."

"Okay two things..." Austin corrected, Dez looked at him and rolled his eyes, Austin glanced over his shoulder and saw Jimmy his manager sitting down at a table "And I'm going to finish that one now." Austin stood up and nervously walked over to Jimmy and sat down across from him

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jimmy asked Austin as he out his hands on the table

"It's about Kira." Austin stuttered as he fumbled with his hands under the table

Jimmy sighed knowingly "She told me what happened the other day,and I can help you with that Austin. If you need me to get you a new songwriter—"

"What?" Austin looked at him bewildered "Ally's not the problem." Austin said harsher than he expected

"Then who is?"

"Kira...I told her that I didn't like Ally like that and I thought I didn't...but the point is she's getting in the way of me and my friends—best friends and I can't have that. Trish hates her and she made Ally cry and Dez...I don't really know about Dez—"

"What do you think Austin? That's what matters." Jimmy cut in getting impatient most likely due to the fact that Austin was degrading his daughter basically

"She hurt my friend...my songwriter...my _Ally _and I don't care if she's your daughter or not."

"It's okay son. I understand, I'll take care of Kira and make sure she understands too. In the meantime you might want to go see a friend of yours." he smiled at Austin secretly wishing him good luck

Austin sighed in relief and surprise as Jimmy walked away. Austin quickly stood up almost knocking the chair over in the process and ran over to Dez excitedly "I got rid of her!"

_"Waddup!" _Austin and Dez did their handshake and Dez patted Austin on the back "Now all we need is Ally to forgive you."

"What about Trish?" Austin wondered

Dez looked at Austin blankly "Why don't we focus on Ally..."

"I already know exactly what I have to do to show her that I feel horrible. I just need some time..." Austin trailed off

"You don't have time. Ally really wants to talk to you,but luckily Trish won't let her because she wants Ally to be mad for a while."

"Ally actually wants to talk to me?" this was a surprise to Austin,he thought that Ally would never want to talk to him ever again

"Well...you know..." Dez rubbed the back of his neck nervously "She really just wants to tell you that she won't be seeing you all that much anymore..." Dez said awkwardly as he tried to say it in a way that didn't seem so bad,but no matter how you say it it's gonna seem like the worst thing that could ever happen, to Austin at least

Austin put his hand on Dez's shoulder "Okay...don't let her talk to me for a few days. I should be done by then."

"Done what?"

"I gotta go,see you later." Austin said and he walked off in the other direction quite quickly

* * *

"Do it." Trish shoved the microphone into Ally's hand

"No." Ally said firmly "What difference will it make?"

"You can let off some steam." Trish said

"Why don't you?" Ally asked "You're more mad than I am. I'm just upset that he probably hates me because I messed things up with him and Kira—"

"Are you kidding?" Dez walked into the room,closing the practice room door behind him "Austin just talked to Jimmy about what Kira did to you and Austin was not subtle."

"Really?" Ally asked happily earning her a look from Trish "Really?" she asked again acting like she didn't care

"Look Ally, you hate Kira. So just let it out by singing...like Taylor Swift." Trish smiled encouragingly

"I don't hate Kira." Ally lied with a pretty convincing smile

Trish looked at her amused "She get's Austin all to herself and all his attention—"

"Give me the mic." Ally took the microphone out of Trish's hands

"ohhhh Ally's gonna sing." Dez clapped his hands and sat down in a chair as Ally put the microphone on the stand, and Ally smiled at him

"Since we're being all _Swifty _perhaps a Taylor Swift song?" Trish smiled deviously and put in a CD as soon as the music started Ally smiled at Trish it was her favorite Taylor Swift song

**_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._**  
**_ I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_**  
**_ She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_**

Ally clapped her hands lightly making Trish laugh and Dez nodded approvingly

**_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_**

Trish and Dez started clapping to the beat of the song as Ally started singing adding a little sass here and there

**_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_**  
**_ I underestimated just who I was dealing with_**  
**_ She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_**  
**_ She underestimated just who she was stealing from_**

**_She's not a saint_**  
**_ And she's not what you think_**  
**_ She's an actress, whoa_**  
**_ She's better known_**  
**_ For the things that she does_**  
**_ On the mattress, whoa_**  
**_ Soon she's gonna find_**  
**_ Stealing other people's toys_**  
**_ On the playground won't_**  
**_ Make you many friends_**  
**_ She should keep in mind_**  
**_ She should keep in mind_**  
**_ There is nothing I do better than revenge_**

**_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_**

Ally seemed like she was having the best time just singing the song,rolling her eyes for the extra effect. Performing really was her talent and maybe even acting. Trish was secretly thinking that before she met Austin or Dez she wouldn't have half the nerve to use any sass while singing.

**_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_**

**_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_**

**_She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_**

**_I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa_**

**_She's not a saint_**  
**_And she's not what you think_**  
**_She's an actress, whoa_**  
**_She's better known_**  
**_For the things that she does_**  
**_On the mattress, whoa_**  
**_Soon she's gonna find_**  
**_Stealing other people's toys_**  
**_On the playground won't_**  
**_Make you many friends_**  
**_She should keep in mind_**  
**_She should keep in mind_**  
**_There is nothing I do better than revenge_**

**_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_**  
**_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._**  
**_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_**  
**_I don't think you do_**  
**_I don't think you do_**  
**_Let's hear the applause_**  
**_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_**  
**_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_**  
**_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_**

The song finished and Ally was instantly wrapped into a group hug by Dez and Trish complimenting her on how amazing she was. Ally was even proud of herself,she hadn't any idea what had come over her. Suddenly she felt a horrible wave of sadness wash over her. Ally wanted Austin to be the one hugging her and telling her that she was good enough.

"I'm gonna go to the food court and write in my book." Ally said untangling herself from them "I'll be back in a few minutes, can you watch the store?"

"Sure." Trish nodded smiling

As soon as Ally picked up her book and turned her back on them her face fell,showcasing all the sadness she was feeling. She got out of the store as fast as she could without making it seem like anything was wrong so that Trish and Dez wouldn't stop her and ask what was wrong.  
Ally got to the food court and sat at an empty table,opening up her book.

_**I know I should be unbelievably mad at Austin. I mean he just stood there while Kira flipped out on me for something I didn't even do,but is it bad that I'm not? That I really don't care and all I want is for him to be here with us—me...Trish would freak if she knew how I really felt. At least I think she would. I don't really know anymore. Dez has been a really awesome friend to me,but I can't help,but always wish it was Austin instead. Don't get me wrong Dez is fun to be around,and I wouldn't mind at all regularly hanging out with him but that's Trish's job. Though she'll never admit she has feelings for Dez. A love hate relationship more like although it seems more hate than love...if you knew them personally then you would understand that it's really more love than hate.**  
_

Ally dropped the pen on the table space beside her book and glanced up and did a double take. She knew she'd seen it. A mess of blonde hair had disappeared behind a surf board that was across the food court. Austin had been watching her and it made Ally feel all giddy inside. She quickly picked up her pen and resumed writing again.

**_Austin was watching me. Possibly still is...has he been watching me this whole week? I always thought someone was watching me,but I just brushed it off...This is all Kira's fault! If it weren't for her then right now all of us could be having fun and not caring about stupid crushes. It probably wasn't him anyways...  
_**

Someone slid into the seat across from Ally,causing her to jump snapping her book closed in the process. **(1)**"Zander?" Ally asked as she saw who sat across from her

"You remember me?" he asked smiling proudly

"How could I not?" Ally asked with a fake laugh "You tripped me and pulled my hair from ages 9-10. Then you told me you liked me because my mom scared you when she saw you trip me on a field trip to the news center where she worked."

"Vivid memory."

"Very." Ally said smiling sarcastically "Now if you excuse me...I have a friend waiting for me." Ally started to push her chair out but Zander reached his hand across the table stopping her

"Wait why don't you have some pizza." he indicated the plate he had brought with him

"Sorry,but I really only eat pizza when it's cold." Ally admitted,she usually wouldn't tell anyone that but she was desperate to get away

"I know." he smiled confidently

"Then I'm guessing you remember the mix matched socks thing too." Ally nodded embarrassed

"I remember a lot."

"Vivid memory."

"Very." he said with a wink "It's not everyday you get to read a full 2 pages of Ally Dawson's famous book."

"Unless you're Austin. Then you get to read it everyday...the songs." Ally said awkwardly "Well I'll see you around." she fully stood up and started to walk away but Zander followed her "Anyways you stole my book."

"Ally wait." he caught up with her making Ally stop just by the surfboard Austin was hiding behind

"Zander,it's been 7 years..." Ally trailed off

"So what's the deal with you and Austin Moon?" he asked getting straight to the point

"I wish I knew,and I wish I could say...but I_ really_ can't." Ally said

"Come on Ally,if nothing is going on with you and Austin then please give me a chance." Zander begged

"Ally! Hey Ally!" Ally turned and saw Kira walking quickly toward her

Ally panicked so she grabbed Zander's arm and put it around her "Wow that was so funny." Ally exaggerated,walking away with a confused Zander

"What?"

"Just go with it." Ally whispered quickly "There's just someone I really can't talk to right now."

Zander shrugged and tightened his grip on Ally,much to her displeasure "Fine by me." he smirked

Ally and Zander walked into Sonic Boom just as Trish walked down stairs Dez following close behind "Who's the new boyfriend?" She asked smiling

"_Not_ my boyfriend." Ally said instantly,and slid Zander's arm off of her

"Well hello,I'm Trish Ally's best friend who is totally available—" Ally grabbed the back of Trish's cardigan and whispered to her

"Zander from 6th grade."

"To punch you in the face." Trish covered quickly "What is he doing here?"

Dez walked in front of Ally and Trish,putting his hand on Zander's shoulder "I think you should go." Ally and Trish exchanged an impressed look "Ally's not interested,and if you want to know how uninterested then come back here tomorrow at 12." Dez walked Zander to the door and then pushed him out

"Oh my god Dez!" Ally exclaimed walking over to him smiling impressed

Dez flipped his hair and grinned "I do have my days."

"I'll be back okay?" Trish told Ally "I have to go get fired from my job." she lied

* * *

Trish hurried out of Sonic Boom and went down the familiar street to Austin's house. She hadn't been there since the day she first met him when Ally accused him of stealing her song,but she still knew the way there. Trish was still mad at him for what had happened the other day with Kira,but she had to know what he was doing to apologize Ally or if her was doing anything at all.  
As soon as she got to the front of his house he had walked outside. Trish smiled thinking it was quite convenient for her,now she didn't have to barge in and most likely have his parents yell at her.

"Austin!" she stomped over to him and stopped dead apparently scared and rightfully so "I am completely angry with you because you didn't stand up to Kira,but I need to know if you are even planning on doing anything about it."

Austin relaxed glad he actually had a good answer for this "Of course I'm doing something about...I've already started."

"Explain."

"Well I talked to Jimmy earlier—"

"Hold it. You complained to Kira's dad,the guy who gave you a record deal?" Trish asked bewildered

"Yes." Austin nodded not knowing why it was such a big deal "And I wrote a song...for Ally."

"Say what now?"

Trish could not believe what she was hearing. First Austin says he talked to Jimmy who could end his music career faster than you can blink and he wrote a song. The Austin Moon wrote a song! That was just the most unbelievable thing she had heard in her life,but Austin didn't have any reason to lie so she knew it was true. She couldn't help the grin that was appearing across her face. Now she understood why Dez had told Zander to come back tomorrow. Austin was going to tell Ally that he liked her...with his song!

And that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it and please review to tell me what you think :) I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can and it will most likely be the last chapter,but I might have just one more after it I'm not 100% sure yet.

* * *

**(1) Cody Christian and Laura Marano did an episode of "Back To You" together called Gracie's bully. Laura played Gracie and Cody played Zander Tucker who was her bully. he called her Grace the Face and pulled her hair and pushed her. In the end of the episode Gracie tells her mom that Zander had apologized to her and said that he only did that stuff because he liked her. If you want to watch the episode I posted a link to it on my profile,but the link is only available in the U.S so if you live in Canada or anything I'm sorry.**

**Cody Christian is going to be playing Elliot in the episode Campers and Complications the next Austin and Ally episode which will be airing on February 17th**


	5. Confusion and Confessions

_**Thanks for all the great reviews! you guys are soooo awesome! and thanks to all the people that like this story so much that they think i should write the episodes,really that means a lot! **_

_**jennaaarr - I try to update every other day or every day but my teachers have been piling on the homework and im only 13 so i try to update as much as i can but i still have a lot of extra activities that i do like after school and things so im sorry if i dont update in a while **_

_**Awesomesauce - me included! I can't wait for Elliot (Cody) to be on the show! I want Austin to be jealous and I just can't wait to see Cody on Austin and Ally because he's AMAZING in pretty little liars :D also thanks for being such a fluent reviewer! and that's all I am with Dez and Ally, FRIENDSHIP! I'm auslly all the way but if they were to have a major plot twist and have it be Dez and Ally I wouldn't mind all that much but I'd still be wishing it were Austin and Ally**_

* * *

"Why do you keep doing that?" Austin asked "Yes I talked to Jimmy Starr complaining about his daughter knowing that he can end my music career and yes I wrote a song an actual song,which will probably never happen again."

"You need to sing it to Ally now! And when I saw now I mean like _right now_!" Trish said frantically "There is this guy—"

"Zander." Austin finished bitterly

"You know Zander?" Trish asked taken aback

"Wh_aaa_t,no. I didn't even know you guys when we were like 10..." Austin said nervously

"I never said you did or that I knew Zander when we were 10—"

"I heard him talking with Ally earlier." Austin said quickly

"She thought she saw you...Anyways I need to hear this song before you sing it to Ally tomorrow." Trish said urgently

"Tomorrow?" Austin asked confused

"Dez kicked Zander out of the store—you should have been there it was awesome!—and he told him to come back tomorrow at 12 if he wants to see how uninterested Ally is in him."

"No!" Austin exclaimed "I can't do it tomorrow! I told him I needed a few more days and it doesn't help that Ally keeps trying to talk to me so she can tell me she isn't gonna be my friend anymore."

"Well you're first mistake is trusting Dez with something as important as this."

* * *

Ally and Dez were sitting in the food court eating ice-cream,and Ally kept trying to say something,but never got to it. She still couldn't believe what Dez had done with Zander, she had never seen him act so...so...so like..._Austin_. Ally knew that if Austin were there and knew what Zander had done to her when she was younger he would have done exactly what Dez had done. But Ally didn't know what he had meant when he had told Zander to come back tomorrow to see how uninterested she was.

"So Dez..." Ally said putting her plastic bowl with her fruity mint swirl ice-cream in it on the table "I didn't know you could be so like Austin when it comes to people like Zander."

"Austin told me about him,and when I saw him I knew what I had to do." Dez said dramatically

"You talked to Austin?" Ally sat up straighter in her chair trying to seem like this was nothing,but she couldn't help the jolt that had went through her when Dez had said that. Austin said something to Dez about Zander and her apparently...

"Well yeah. Austin keeps asking about you a lot though." Dez half rolled his eyes "He just never stops not even to ask what happened to Mr. Whiskers." Dez said sounding like he was on the verge of tears

"Did something happen to your cat?" Ally asked

"Cat? Mr. Whiskers is my cactus plant,I've had him since I was 5 and he..." Dez took a deep breath "He wilted away last week."

"I'm so sorry for your...loss." Ally said uncertainly,as she put her hand on Dez's shoulder

"Hey Ally." Trish slid into the seat across from her and Dez "Could you please get me a water? I need to talk to Dez for a minute."

"Just don't be too mean Trish." Ally begged as she nodded and stood up

"No promises." Trish smiled,as soon as Ally was out of sight she glared at Dez "You are a shinning light house in the bay of stupidity."

"That's not very nice!" Dez protested "You heard Ally!"

"You told Zander to come to sonic boom tomorrow! Austin hasn't even finished the song yet!"

Dez was about to say something when Ally came bustling over looking all flushed and worried. She came to a skidding stop at the table and took a deep breath. "We need to leave now!" she said urgently

"Ally what happened?" Trish asked looking at Ally trying not to laugh

"Zander's coming now can we please go!" Ally shouted and Trish instantly stood up

"Why didn't you just say so!" Trish sighed and she grabbed Ally's hand ready to run when Ally stopped her

"Where's Dez?" Ally whipped around frantically looking for him

"Who cares it's Dez he probably went to go see Austin,now lets go before that looser sees you." Ally reluctantly let Trish drag her away from the food court and toward sonic boom without finding Dez.

* * *

Ally was currently leaning on the counter of Sonic Boom bored. The store was empty and unlike every other day it was now quite like sound didn't exist. There was no Austin who played every instrument in the store or who sang songs about what she was doing when he was bored. No Dez doing completely ridiculous and unexplainable things that though where very insane where very amusing to watch. And no loud Trish being nicely rude to Dez or being sarcastic. Nope she was all by herself watching the store like usual while Trish took a nap in the practice room.

Trish had left her phone on the counter and when it had vibrated making just the smallest of sounds it made Ally jump a mile at the sudden sound. She silently laughed at herself for being so jumpy before picking up Trish's phone and seeing why it had vibrated.

Ally saw that she had gotten a text. She was about to put the phone back when she saw that it was from Austin she had trouble putting it down. Ally was tempted to read the text,more tempted than she had ever been to do anything in her life. She could easily read it and know what he wanted to say to Trish...possibly know what he was doing where he was...But Ally knew that it was wrong so she lightly set it back down on the counter and turned away.

This was the first time Ally was left alone completely left alone with only her thoughts for company all week. She was dreading this. Ally didn't know what she would think when there was no distraction from anything. There was nothing but silence...complete and utter silence,a silence that is overwhelming.

Her thoughts started to roam to subjects she had been avoiding. She was terrified that at any moment Jimmy Starr could walk in and end Austin's career taking everyone else down as well. She could try and explain the truth,but what would it matter? Kira was his daughter his _only _daughter, and she was heartbroken that Austin had broken up with her (or so Ally suspects) and to Kira it was all Ally's fault.

Ally heard footsteps outside coming toward Sonic Boom. Thinking it was a customer she put on her best fake smile she could muster and turned around ready to greet them and help them with anything they needed. However she turned only to be face to face with Zander. She frowned right when she saw him.

"Hi." He smiled

"Oh it's you." Ally said,she usually wasn't one to be mean,but she's earned a pass for today

"Wow." Zander laughed "Not exactly the response I was looking for."

"Not exactly the person I was looking for." Ally closed her eyes mad at herself for being so rude to Zander she didn't know what was wrong with her today "I'm sorry."

"It's no shock that you were expecting Austin Moon or his weird sidekick." Zander shrugged

Ally scoffed "I was not expecting Austin...he's the last person that would be here." she said quietly "And Dez is not his _weird sidekick._"

"Sure seems like it." Zander muttered

"So did you need help with something?" Ally changed the subject

"Yes actually." Zander said leaning on the counter "Do you know anything about a girl named Kira Starr?"

"This is a music store _not _an information desk." Trish said darkly as she walked out of the practice room,joining Ally behind the counter "So either buy an instrument or get out."

"See you tomorrow Ally." Zander smirked at Ally before leaving the store as it embraced the unbearable silence again

After a long and uncomfortable silence Trish spoke up,"Why is he gonna see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Ally answered truthfully "Why did he ask about Kira?" she asked herself more then Trish

"Because I asked him about you..." Kira shyly walked into the sonic boom

"You have the nerve t—" Ally got the blanket that Trish had made at the yarn barn from when she worked there and wrapped it around her,no sooner had she fell to the ground sleeping

"Why would you be asking Zander about me?" Ally wondered

"That doesn't matter. I'm really sorry for the other day,but I didn't mean a word of it." Kira said sincerely "I was only trying to get Austin to break up with me so that he wouldn't have an excuse not to admit that he does like you because Ally he does and I know you like him but neither of you will admit it."

"I don't like Austin." Ally said with an awkward smile trying to convince Kira and herself,failing horribly

"I get it Ally." Kira half laughed "Austin's great and he's crazy talented—"

"We're only friends." Ally said again even less confident than the first time she had said it

"Austin likes you and you like Austin. You both say you're just friends but it's obvious that neither of you are okay with being just friends. You can't stand being away from one another for a long span of time."

"I haven't seen Austin in days—"

"And how's that working with you?" Kira asked,when Ally didn't reply she knew that she was right "It's okay to like him." Kira smiled before turning and walking out of the store "And I know for a fact that he feels the same way. Right now he's working on a way to tell you." she said to Ally before completely leaving the store

* * *

Ally hadn't told anyone about what Kira had said to her yesterday and she wasn't planning on it. If she said anything then she knew that something horrible would happen because she knew that Trish would try to do something about Austin and at the moment that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

It was Saturday and that usually meant that the mall was packed with people,but as Ally walked through the food court heading over to Sonic Boom to start the day the mall was almost empty except for a few people here and there. If the mall was pretty much empty that meant that Sonic Boom would be completely empty and silent again with no one to fill it with music laughter and fun times. Ally would have to stay in an empty store all day,in a store that no matter which way she looked held a memory of her and Austin or her Dez Austin and Trish.

Ally was watching the ground as she walked not paying attention to what was ahead of her and she knew the mall well enough to know that she would be walking into Sonic Boom in just a few seconds time,however she walked straight into someones back. She was caught off guard and stumbled backwards a little bit. Ally looked up and saw that Sonic Boom was the exact opposite of empty,it was filled with people.

She walked inside looking around the store not believing her eyes. The store was usually never this packed not unless...

"Hi everyone I'm Austin Moon..." Ally looked up and saw Austin sitting at the top of the stairs looking smiling around at everyone,but he only locked eyes with one specific person in the whole store.

It wasn't just Austin staring at her and her staring right back that made her stand out. She was just her and that alone made her stand out among everyone in the crowd no matter how many people were surrounding her Austin would never have to worry about not being able to see her.

Her chocolate brown eyes gleaming with a innocence that couldn't be recreated. Her hair that fell loosely to her shoulders in brown and caramel ombre waves. Her vibrant colored floral clothes that added an extra layer of happiness to her personality. Her radiant smile that could make the brightest star in the sky fade in intimidation.

The second their eyes connected he had tried to tell her he was sorry,without any words for now...he wanted her to know that he could never hate her no matter what she did,because without her he wouldn't be doing what he loved and he wouldn't be having half as much fun without her by his side. She was the bright side to everyday nothing could compare to the happiness he felt when he was around her or the despair he felt when she wasn't or when she was sad. The anger he felt when someone hurt her especially if it were him who had caused it.

No one could compare to the girl who was his everything...Ally Dawson.

She smiled widely at him and nodded letting him know she knew what he was trying to say and that she wasn't mad. How could she be mad? All she cared about was that her best friend in the world who she hadn't seen in days had finally shown up. Austin was her best friend and even though she did have a crush on him she knew that for now those feelings were better left locked up. Austin knew this of course,but that didn't mean he was going to agree with it. No. He had a plan and he thinks his plan will let Ally know that she doesn't have to hide it anymore

"This song is something I wrote. The first one that I've ever written on my own without any help or guidance from anybody so I hope you like it." The room was filled with people,but he was only focused on one...

* * *

**And the end is coming up next :) I hope you all like this chapter and please let me know what you think by leaving a review :D again thank you all for being so very awesome with your reviews they are amazing and i love reading them and knowing what you think :) **

**until next time... :D  
**


	6. Falling and Fear

_"This song is something I wrote." _

Ally couldn't believe a word she was hearing. Austin had written a song all on his own. She didn't know what to think—she couldn't think. Those six words kept ringing in her head and playing over and over again like a broken record...but she liked the sound of it.

She looked up at him elated and shocked,still even as he started playing the guitar. She marveled at how amazing he was,Austin played with ease and the melody just flowed out steadily. Austin looked over at Ally and saw how shocked she was and he silently laughed before beginning his first song he had ever written.

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange I think it's cool _

_And you say you're scared that I won't be there  
Baby, I swear I'm not going anywhere  
_

The crowd was clapping along to the music and slightly dancing loving the new song,many of them were even laughing in amazement at his talent for writing songs since he has never written a song before in his life.

Nobody knew the meaning behind the song,which is natural. Most people don't say what it's about,but Ally had a feeling. This is what Kira had been talking about and Dez...Austin had written a song for her. She knew it right from the beginning when the lyrics started to describe her,things she had written in her book and had never told him before which is something she thought she should talk to him about when she gets the chance.

_You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby  
_

_'Cause I'm falling for you,and everything that you do  
You might be crazy but baby I'm falling for you_

_I'd take predictable and bare the pain  
And all the mannequins they look the same  
There's no one else like you, one of a kind  
And I'm a luck guy, 'cause you're all mine_

_And you say you're scared that I won't be there  
Baby, I swear I'm not going anywhere_

Since the beginning of the song he has made sure to not catch her gaze afraid of what he'll see and not be able to continue the song. Ally though couldn't pry her eyes away even if she tried not that she would. She was mesmerized and that was in the least.

Her mind was racing too fast for her to even comprehend anything that was being thought of at the moment,the only thing she was certain she was thinking of was how she wished she could run up to him and just hug him as tightly as she could. The last time she had done that Austin had just performed at Times Square on new years and it came with a price of being on the jumbo-tron where millions of people could see her,but she didn't care and she wished she till had that courage.

_You can change your hair five times a week  
You can change your name get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby _

_'Cause I'm falling for you and everything that you do  
You might be crazy but baby I'm falling for you  
_

Austin finally locked eyes with Ally as the song slowed to a more minor key. There was so much that he wanted to tell her in just one look,but he knew that she would never catch on so he hoped and prayed that the song could do that for him and get most of the pressure off of his shoulders and as long as he knew that she didn't hate him he would be the most happiest person in Miami.

_I don't care what people say I just love you anyway  
It's me and you against the world  
(You got me falling girl)  
I don't care what people say I just love you anyway  
Me and you against the world 'cause I'm falling for you  
Falling for you _

_'Cause I'm falling for you and everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you, you might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you_

_Yeah (x12)_  
_Falling, I'm falling for you_  
_Yeah (x12)_  
_You might be crazy_  
_But baby I'm falling for you_

The tempo started to rise again and with that went the crowds cheers and clapping,but Austin remained looking at Ally and Ally looking right back. Only a few people really noticed what was going on and looked back and forth from Austin and Ally wondering what was happening between the two and since they hadn't any idea that the girl Austin was looking at was Ally they had been wondering why just her and no other girl in the store.

Trish and Dez were on the second floor of Sonic Boom watching everything that was happening between Austin and Ally. Both were completely out of their minds happy that their best friends were now hopefully best friends again. Trish was about ready to cry tears of joy just because of the look Ally had on her face,a look of just pure joy and...love.

The song ended completely and Dez started crying hysterically and clapping his hands like a maniac. Trish laughed at him when she saw but didn't focus on him for too long before looking back down at Austin and Ally.

The whole store went silent when Austin went to speak into the mic "That was my first song I have written so I hope you liked it." The room erupted into a wild round of applause "This song was inspired by someone very close to me and I wish I could say who she is,but she has a really bad case of stage fright." Trish and Dez joined him on the landing and Trish took the mic from Austin

"And for those of you who went to Miami Mack live where Austin and 'Ally' sang a song live a while ago—I'm not Ally, I'm Trish." Trish said bluntly "It's a long story."

Dez took the mic from Trish and looked out at everyone almost sadly "And when I helped Ally learn how to dance because Austin sprained his ankle helping her I was Dallas...but I'm not really Dallas I'm Dez."

Ally laughed and covered her face as she remembered that day clearly in her mind. It seemed so pointless to her now. Not just because Dallas didn't know how to dance either,but because she wasn't really sure if she really liked Dallas as much as she thought she did.

"Dez nobody cares." Trish said taking the mic away from him

* * *

Ally was half avoiding Austin and was almost thankful for the large amount of people in Sonic Boom. She was nervous and anxious at the same time but more nervous especially since everyone was watching his every move trying to find out who she was.

"You're Ally right?" a girl about Ally's age stood in front of her making her jump

"Me? Uh no I'm...Kelsey." Ally lied

"Umm?" The girl pointed to the name tag on Ally's jean vest which clearly stated her name was Ally and not Kelsey

"Right." Ally sighed looking down at the name tag "I'm Ally...the _painfully_ shy songwriter..." she emphasized when saying she was shy hoping the girl would get the hint

"You're the one he wrote the song about?" she asked almost impressed which confused Ally

"I—I wouldn't say that. I was just the uh inspiration..." Ally stuttered "Not that it makes any difference." she mumbled only audible to her "I mean he was uh—"

"He wasn't joking when he said you were shy." the girl laughed lightly and waved to Ally catching up with some other girls and started walking put of the store

"You handled that one well." Dez now stood beside Ally soon followed by Trish

"So Ally,do you think now you can tell Austin how you feel?" Trish asked excitedly

"No." Ally admitted sadly,she wanted to tell Austin,but she knew that she couldn't not yet anyways "Things need to get back to normal first,and when they are if I still like him and he still likes me then I'll tell him."

"Ally you liking Austin is not something that just came out of the perfectness of the moment if it were then this should have happened a long time ago because the things you two have done together—"

"I get it Trish." Ally said not wanting to hear about all the time she should have had a crush on Austin,when she might have had a chance but she probably wouldn't since he did go out of his way to make sure she didn't like him "I know that it wasn't just because of the 'moment' but I can't say the same for Austin..."

"He wrote you a song! There is no way—"

"I'll be in the practice room until everyone leaves. I don't want people to keep coming up to me." Ally said hurriedly and headed for the practice room

"Fine,have it your way." Trish said deviously to Ally as she walked up the stairs looking back at her cautiously "Dez go get Austin and tell him times up and nothing else." Trish instructed as soon as Ally shut the practice room door

Dez merely nodded and went to go find Austin. Trish looked around at all the people who filled Sonic Boom. There hasn't been this many people here in a long time,but if Ally was going to be stubborn and not do anything until everyone was gone then she was going to get her wish a little quicker than she thinks.

Trish walked up to the landing and once she did she spotted Dez and Austin,and he was looking rather confused so Trish gathered that Dez had for once done his job right,but then again it was Dez so he anything could have happened that made Austin confused.

Trish whistled making everyone in the room go silent and look at her,she smiled and held up the mic "Well you got to see Austin perform his first song ever written by him and only him." She smiled widely "Now get out." she deadpanned earning her multiple dirty looks but yet nobody moved "Okay...Who wants Austin to talk to Ally the girl he wrote the song for?" instantly after she said it everyone clapped and cheered "That's what I thought. In order for that to happen you all need to leave." and just like that they all started to head for the exit including Dez "Not you Dez!" Trish exclaimed

"Right." Dez said nervously rubbing the back of his neck and resuming his spot beside Austin

Trish walked down after the store was completely empty except for the 3 of them and Ally who was in the practice room unaware of what was happening. Trish put her hand on Austin's back as did Dez and they lead him to the bench and sat him down. Dez and Trish sat across from him.

"You need to know the whole story before you talk to Ally. So you don't say something wrong unintentionally." Dez said seriously catching Austin off guard. Dez did have his moments when he was serious and wise but they were very rare and seemed to only appear when it includes something with him or Ally. The only times Dez seemed serious is when he had helped Austin get over his fear of umbrellas' in his movie Claws Dun Dun Dun and when they had found out where Ally was really going to school except he knew all along and now apparently

"Ally admitted to liking you after she helped you with the practice date for Kira. It could have been way earlier than this when she had a crush on you,but you know she told me after she helped you." Trish started

"She was upset that you liked Kira,but all the same she tried to fix everything that had gone wrong on the date and she felt horrible." Dez explained further

"I told her that she didn't need to worry and at least on the bright side you wouldn't be dating Kira,but you know you just had to walk in with Kira and say you had an awesome date and can't wait for a second one." Trish rolled her eyes "It didn't help either that Kira said she knew that Ally couldn't possibly like you." the more and more they explained the more horrible Austin felt for being so stupid "I mean I kept dropping hints like when I told you that the perfect girl is closer than you think meaning Ally but you thought I meant Kira,and when Ally got the necklace for Kira I told her she should have just gotten one that said 'I'm not even going to try to get the boy of my dreams' and she's gotten more sassy so she replied with a 'that would never fit on the chain'—"

"I think he gets it." Dez said

"But if she likes me then why was she avoiding me?" he asked "Even before the whole thing with Kira the other day..." he added awkwardly

"Ally thought that since she just barely got out of trouble with Kira the first time that avoiding you would be the best thing to do so that you could date Kira." Dez answered

"So she doesn't have a crush on you?" Austin asked smiling

"She never liked Dez...in that way. When I talked to her about it she told me that she didn't like Dez but that she liked hanging out with him because he isn't the worst company in the world. Well actually she said something nicer but you get the picture."

"When everything with Kira happened she blamed herself and even though she tried not to show it,she missed you. Ally always got more interested in a conversation when your name was mentioned." Dez added "But she refused to talk to you afraid she would say something that would make you hate her forever."

"Are you sure Ally doesn't hate me?" Austin asked once he knew that they were finished

"Yes." Trish assured him "Well I think." Trish said second guessing herself making Austin scared

"Haha she's just joking." Dez said nervously and glared at Trish

"Right..." Austin said with a nervous laugh

"Now go talk to Ally." Trish stood up and pointed to the practice room ordering him to go up there

Austin stood up and took a deep breath. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and rubbed his hands together nervously before walking upstairs. Austin didn't know what he would say what Ally would say or do. He didn't know anything and it frightened him,usually with Ally he knew that he could always talk to her,and he knew he could now,but it was different. It wasn't that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to talk around her it was that if she would even acknowledge him. Trish and Dez had both assured him that she had missed him,but Austin knew Ally better. Ally wasn't someone who would flat out admit what she was really feeling.

He was now in front of the door. He turned the knob and cautiously peeked his head in,seeing Ally was sitting on the piano bench he opened the door completely and stepped in "Ally..."

* * *

**Okay I lied. This was supposed to be the end but i got a lot of messages about having me continuing thing story for a little bit while longer so that's what I'm going to do since you asked. perhaps 2-3 more chapters maybe more. **

**Well I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think :) also don't hate me for leaving it hanging with him just walking into the practice room.  
**

**many of you have asked me a bunch of times how often i upload and i will try to upload at least every other day. I would try to update tomorrow but i wont have access to my computer for a while seeing as I will be getting R5 concert tickets for the LOUD tour! Are any of you guys going to one of their concerts this spring? I'm going to the one in boston! if any of you are going to one before May (when im going) then you're so lucky!  
**

**well see you next time :)  
**


	7. Hugs and Kisses

**I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter,but the song that was used was 'Falling For You' by R5 I'm sure most of you already knew that but for those of you who dont and would like to hear the song :)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Austin stood up and took a deep breath. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and rubbed his hands together nervously before walking upstairs. Austin didn't know what he would say what Ally would say or do. He didn't know anything and it frightened him,usually with Ally he knew that he could always talk to her,and he knew he could now,but it was different. It wasn't that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to talk around her it was that if she would even acknowledge him. Trish and Dez had both assured him that she had missed him,but Austin knew Ally better. Ally wasn't someone who would flat out admit what she was really feeling._

_He was now in front of the door. He turned the knob and cautiously peeked his head in,seeing Ally was sitting on the piano bench he opened the door completely and stepped in "Ally..."_

* * *

"Austin." Ally stood up quickly,a bit surprised by his presence

"Look about the other—"

"It's fine." Ally said "You don't have to say anything..." Ally second guessed herself after she said that thinking it was stupid "I mean you don't have to not say anything." she added

"I really really _really _wanted to say something when all that happened,but I was too scared and shocked to talk and I feel really really really _really _bad because you were really upset and—"

"It's fine,I'm fine." Ally smiled lightly "I understand she is the daughter of your manager."

"But you're my partner and my best friend and I shouldn't have let someone talk to you like that. No matter whose daughter she is." Austin looked at her sincerely

"Really Austin, it's okay. I'm not mad or upset." Ally assured him

"Are you sure? Because what they told me if I were you I would hate me." Austin admitted

Ally laughed awkwardly "Well it's a good thing I'm not you then...unless you really want me to hate you."

"No!" Austin exclaimed "I just feel really bad." Austin sighed "I don't know what I would do if you weren't my friend. I wanted to talk to you sooner,but I was working on that song for a while and I don't know how you do it so easily it was _torture_."

Ally laughed a genuine laugh and smiled more than she had smiled all week,making Austin smile with an accomplished grin "What?" Ally wondered with a hint of left over laughter

"I got you to laugh." he said proudly earning him a questioning look from Ally "I haven't heard you laugh in a while."

"I haven't seen you write a song _ever _and I plan on watching in next time." Ally looked at him hopefully

"That was a one time thing. It was so hard to come up with lyrics that fit and were good." Austin rolled his eyes remembering the song writing process

"Austin,what exactly did Trish and Dez tell you?" she asked suddenly remembering what he had said earlier

"Don't be mad at them—"

"Trish told you I liked you didn't she?" Ally asked already knowing the answer. However the amount of courage she had to even ask that question so easily and not feel in the slightest bit uncomfortable shocked Ally herself

"Yeah..." Austin sighed "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked suddenly,and Ally almost laughed in disbelief

"Austin you were going on a date with another girl who wouldn't go out with you because she thought that you liked me and I liked you. Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think it was the best thing for me to do." Ally said "Then there was that whole not a love song thing..." Ally explained

"That was over a year ago." Austin defended "When I just barely knew you."

"Okay problem two resolved,but there's still problem one—"

"I only went out with Kira because I didn't think that I actually liked you. But you know leave it to Dez to always make me admit things I'm nervous about admitting..."

"So you didn't want to like me?" Ally asked confused

"No,I was—I mean admitting I liked you—I don't really know what I mean." Austin sighed in defeat "But I just never thought that you would like me. Then this whole thing happened and I felt worser—"

"Okay I know very bad timing for this but worser isn't a word..." Ally told him slowly

"I knew that..." Austin said shrugging it off "Anyways after all that I started to think about what Dez had talked to me about and with that a few lyrics came with it."

Ally smiled fondly at Austin,just for the fact that a simple talk with Dez had given him a few lyrics which turned into a complete song...a perfectly amazing and beautiful song which somehow was written in a major key...typical Austin...

"Ally everything about this song was you." he said bluntly "_Everything_."

The next thing he knew Ally had threw her arms around his neck making him stumble backwards lightly. At first he was caught off guard by Ally's sudden hug,but quickly he relaxed into it and hugged her tightly,smiling widely. Elated to finally have Ally in his life again. However all too soon for Austin's liking,Ally pulled back from the hug. Ally smiled up at him sweetly before standing on her tip-toes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek making him blush furiously,but he still smiled wider if that was even possible. Seeing this Ally silently laughed to herself.

"Awww." Dez cooed leaning in the doorway of the practice room

Ally leaned to the right looking past Austin and at Dez,and Austin turned around halfway also looking at Dez**(1)** "Did an adorable kid break an instrument?" Ally asked suddenly alarmed

Dez tilted his head to the side looking at her questioningly "What? No,I was spying on you and Austin." he smiled

Ally shook her head trying to seem disapproving,but she smiled anyways with a light blush. Austin's smile still remained as wide as ever with Ally's cuteness though he wondered where she had come up with a kid breaking an instrument. Austin quickly forgot about it and intertwined his hand in Ally's.

Ally looked down and saw their joined hands making her blush even more,but she looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"So what'd I miss?" Trish asked in a very perky tone as she came into view beside Dez,when she saw that Austin was holding Ally's hand and that they both were blushing she smiled knowingly at Ally "I guess that whole normal thing didn't exactly go as planned."

Ally rolled her eyes playfully and stuck her tongue out at Trish "Not exactly." Ally mumbled

* * *

**this chapter was kind of short but I hope you liked it anyways,and i bet most of you weren't expecting just a small kiss on the cheek? well it is Ally so I couldn't rush things anyways the next chapter will be better and Ally may get a real kiss ;) also im pretty sure the next chapter will be the very last one...maybe. **

**please review and tell me what you think :D thanks for all your AMAZING reviews on previous chapters they were all GREAT!  
**

**(1) in the season one episode Deejay's and Demos' when Austin 'accidentally' put Ally's song 'You Don't See Me' on the radio miami mack anyways there was a scene when Austin was in the practice room with Ally after she had sang 'You Don't See Me' and he had been spying on her. so they talk and then Dez appears in the doorway and he aww's Austin asks him if he was spying on them and Dez says no and that he was looking at an adorable kid who just broke an instrument and he awed again before Ally ran out of the room and down into the store,so i just switched it around :)  
**


	8. Writing and Reconsidering

**Thank you for all the great reviews! i love reading them and knowing that you guys really like this story! also i would like to know if you would want me to start adding some of Ally's journal entries into the story i got some messages about it so i think i might start doing that more since i've only done it in one chapter :D  
**

* * *

Everything seemed to go back to normal. Austin and Ally were writing awesome songs. Trish was getting fired from one job and getting another,still though making time to insult Dez while he was his usual zany self. However he still did spend more time with Ally than normal,still going to the Constellation club with her. Last week he was officially welcomed into the club.

Yet there was nothing normal about everything. Austin and Ally were dating..._finally_. The second word got out which didn't take long it seemed as though everyone they knew had taken a great sigh of relief and were more relaxed and happy now. There was also Zander who is still lurking around Ally. That is whenever Austin isn't around which seems to be almost never.

Lucky for everyone Jimmy and Kira didn't seem to mind at all that Austin had started dating Ally only days after him breaking up with Kira. They were actually quite happy that it had worked out that way. Jimmy had admitted that he didn't want his only daughter involved with a famous person just yet,especially one where their career depends on him mostly. If it weren't for Ally's horrible stage-fright he would have been using the Austin and Ally romance as a way to get more attention to the both of them,but Ally wasn't up for all the attention.

Austin and Ally were in the practice room sitting at the piano,writing a new song and having difficulty finishing it,mostly because Austin wouldn't agree to any of the ideas Ally was suggesting.

"Okay...how about _this._" Ally said exasperated she started to play in the minor key before stopping herself seconds later and restarting it in the major key "_We've come so far from the past and they said we'd finish last..._" Ally sang softly

"Ally,why are you so afraid of performing?" Austin asked suddenly

"I told you." Ally sighed "I'm scared of failing and if I don't perform then I can't fail." Ally shrugged and stood up walking over to her book to write down some lyrics

"What if I helped you get over your stage fright?" Austin asked excitedly joining her over by her book which she absentmindedly moved it out of view

"Ummm no...I'm good." Ally said her voice becoming more squeakish. It's not that she didn't want Austin's help,but she was afraid of what she would have to do she shuddered at the thought. The last time he tried to help her she had to perform in front of her stuffed animals,and she couldn't even handle that.

"Why not?" Austin whined

"I could barely perform in front of an audience made up of stuffed animals...there is no way I can get over my stage fright."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Ally smiled "I did try." she resumed her frown "I do know."

"That was different." Austin argued "You had to get rid of your stage fright in one day give or take a few hours..." he reasoned "But this time you can take as long as you need." he smiled at her encouragingly

"Okay fine." Ally gave in knowing that one way or another he would make her do this whether she wanted to or not. Getting over her stage fright would take a while,and it was most definitely not going to be an easy task. Ally had a better chance of winning the Tri Wizard tournament saving Cedric Diggory in the process. "Yeah." Ally said with more confidence as she stood up straighter "It would be awesome to go around without having to be nervous about anyone using my stage-fright against me anymore."

"Great!" he exclaimed "Because you have to perform in two days." he added quieter than he started,she looked at him like she was about to faint "Kidding." he said with a small laugh as he lightly held up his hands in surrender

"I knew that." Ally said laughing awkwardly for a few seconds until she cleared her throat and looked back down at her book scribbling some lyrics

"Wanna start making you not have stage-fright anymore." he looked at her hopefully,she slowly lifted her eyes as she finished writing down some lyrics

"As tempting as that sounds we have a song to finish." she answered seeming thankful that she didn't have to start on that so soon "We only have a little over a week and you're not agreeing with anything."

"Because the song you're writing meant to be a duet..." Austin said low enough for only him to hear

"What?"

"Nothing." Austin said a little too quickly luckily Ally didn't notice "But we can work on the song later. Please." he stuck out his lower lip and put on his most adorable puppy dog eyes he could muster

"Well when you put it that way..." Austin smiled brightly and stood up taller no longer leaning on the piano "No." she finished flatly grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the other side of the piano and sitting him beside her on the piano "Song first and uh..." Ally didn't exactly know what to call it fear-breaking,lessons,help. "Getting rid of stage-fright later." she concluded

Austin groaned but still sat down beside her on the piano bench,their shoulders pressed together tightly no room between them. Neither of them really noticed how this had happened all the time before,but now that they were dating they seemed to make an effort to make sure there was no space. Either way they didn't mind.

"Okay I'll make you a deal." Ally turned her body slightly so that she was facing him "If we at least get the chorus for this song done today then I will turn down Zander's request that I have to go to the park with him tonight and watch Dolphin Tale. If we don't then I will personally tell him myself in person that I would be more than happy to go with him and watch the whole movie...sitting right next to him...on a blanket on the ground...under the stars...and the moon..." Ally started to get carried away as she thought of what watching a screening of Dolphin Tale would be like in the park at night. She absolutely loved watching the movies at the park at night it was so peaceful and sweet and just flat out breathtaking to her "A light breeze blowing making the humid Miami hair not as much overwhelming..."

"You planning on writing a novel?" Austin asked annoyed,anytime Zander's name was even mentioned it made his skin crawl and he felt a powerful wind of jealousy hit him

"Uh right sorry. I just _love _watching movies in the park." Ally sighed dreamily slumping her shoulders imagining she was there now

"And if we _do _finish the chorus?"

"Then I say no."

"Seriously?" Austin laughed in disbelief "We don't finish and you personally tell him yes and you go into extreme detail about it but if we do finish its a simple no?"

"Well what would you like me to say?" Ally asked as though there was no other way she could do this

"You say there is no way you would ever go out with him because he's a looser has horrible jokes,and doesn't know how to take a hint. Then you you tell him to just go back to wherever he came from and don't look back." Austin said smiling approvingly

Ally looked at him unamused "By the looks of things I won't have a chance to tell him either of those things because we'll be too busy watching a movie at the park—"

"So where were we?" Austin asked turning Ally toward the piano keys and placing her hands on them

* * *

Trish and Dez were in Sonic Boom watching the store for Ally. Which meant that Dez was doing everything wrong and Trish was oblivious as she sat on the bench reading her latest fashion magazine.

"Thank you for choosing Sonic Boom here's your change." Dez said happily as he handed the customer his change plus some since he didn't know that you weren't supposed to be tipping the customers

"I should probably let you in on a little secret." The customer said to him "You're not supposed to give the customers the tip." he handed Dez back the extra change

"What?" Dez asked sadly "Aww man." he looked away upset and glanced at the closed practice room door thinking of how mad Ally will be when she finds out. Then he remembered he had some spare change in his backpack so he got it out from under the counter so that he could put some in the cash register hoping Ally won't notice that he had accidentally been giving out tips. He dumped all the change on the counter making it slide out on the floor and across the counter causing Trish to look up

"I'm not even going to ask." Trish said returning back to her magazine

Dez didn't know how he would be able to sort out every single cent and put it on the cash register before Ally had finished the song with Austin so he hastily took the lid of the tips jar and scooped all of the change inside completely filling to the point where the cover wouldn't even go back on

Trish looked up from her magazine excitedly in desperate need to tell Ally what she had just read. She almost started to run up to the practice room before remembering that she was writing a song with Austin and that what she had just read was not something you should repeat to someone who finally has a boyfriend after the longest time. So she went to the last person she could think of...Dez.

"Hey Dez." she walked over to the counter "Read this." she showed him the article sliding it toward him but he pushed it back

"Oh Trish, I already read it." he smiled happily

Trish rolled her eyes not even bothering to make a comment on what Dez had just said to her "Well then you should know that I'm starting to question if Austin really likes Ally or if he was just mad at himself that he hurt Ally."

"Trust me. Austin really likes Ally." Dez assured her "I mean with as much as he talks about her _I'm _practically dating her." Dez said with a dramatic eye roll as he pointed to himself

"So? He talks about her." Trish shrugged "He always used to talk about her and don't ever say that you feel like you're dating Ally...after you two now being all buddy buddy I wouldn't put it past you to start liking Ally."

Dez looked at her strangely "I don't like Ally. I'm more of a brother figure." he said proudly

"Great. And I'm Ally's sister basically so you should again know why I'm feeling skeptical about Austin liking Ally. I mean I'm all for them dating. Hello I've been waiting for this,but this..." she points to the magazine "Really has me reconsidering. I mean I don't want Ally to start to really fall for him and then he realizes he doesn't actually like her."

"Fine then we'll take this article step by step."

"Austin and Ally haven't had their first kiss yet." Trish said smiling knowing that she had won

"Oh I wonder why." Dez said sarcastically as he stared down at Trish shaking his head

"What?" Trish asked defensively "Okay so I might have accidentally walked in at bad times a lot so what?"

"Is that all you have?" Dez asked unimpressed "You have absolutely no reason to suspect that Austin has no feelings for Ally other than the mere fact that they get interrupted by none other than you when they are about to have their first kiss." Trish stared at him in disbelief trying to wrap her mind around how sensible he was being "I told you I'm the _Love Whisperer_."

"Nobody calls you that." Austin said walking out of the practice room and down the stairs

"Oh that you hear."

"So why aren't you working on the song with Ally? You getting sick of her or something?" Trish accused

Austin gave her a look of confusion "No...I asked her if she wanted some fruity mint swirl..." Austin said uneasily trying to figure out what had just happened "And what is with the tip jar?"

"There were lots of tips!" Dez yelled nervously "Given by customers! I didn't give away free money to them and then just filled up the jar with my own money! That's absurd!" Dez squeaked before ducking under the counter hiding himself from view

"So why are you off to get it so quickly huh?" Trish pushed

"Because I need to get there and back really quickly."

"So you can find a reason to dump Ally?"

"What?" Austin exclaimed "Why would I do that? I need to finish the song so she won't go to see that stupid movie with Zander tonight." Austin explained bitterly

"Ha." Tish forced a laugh "I was just uh testing you...you passed!" she shouted nervously as she pushed him out the door and Dez popped his head back up shaking his head at her shamefully "I know. I'm just paranoid and I wish that I could get over this because I want Ally to be happy!"

"That's not the problem." Dez said nonchalantly "You're just mad that they haven't kissed yet and that's your fault so you feel the need to rush things before you have the chance to ruin it a few more times."

"I never thought I would say this but Dez I think you're right." Trish admitted reluctantly

* * *

**not as much Auslly as there could have been but i wanted Trish and Dez more involved in the story and looks like Zander's still here he just doesn't take a hint! ;)  
**

**well i hope you liked it and please review to tell me what you think,also here's a tiny spoiler for an upcoming chapter KIRA **


	9. Make-ups and Break-ups

"Okay fine Austin hasn't taken Ally out on _one _date since they've gotten together." Trish and Dez have still been on the subject of Austin and Ally

"Oh please." Dez laughed amused "5,4,3,2 and—"

Austin walked into Sonic Boom nervously rubbing his hands together "Dez I need your help!" he said frantically practically jumping over the counter of Sonic Boom and stood in front of Dez "I have this date planned for me and Ally..." Dez looked at Trish pointedly and she rolled her eyes "But I have no idea how to ask her."

From behind Austin,Trish looked at him like he was a lunatic "How about 'Ally will you go on a date with me?' She is your girlfriend." Trish glanced at Dez deviously "You didn't seem to have a problem asking Kira out on a date."

Dez had a mini freak out on the inside. He couldn't deny this one,Austin didn't have a hard time asking out Kira actually he did it really well he just came out and asked,but now he doesn't even know how to start.

"Because I wouldn't really care if Kira said no,not as much if Ally did anyways. And there are so many things that could go wrong. I'm not exactly the best person to plan a date."

Dez sighed loudly in relief glad Austin had a good reason,this action earned him strange looks from both his friends. He rubbed his neck nervously and looked away quickly

"Well what do you have in mind for the date?" Trish asked

"Ally really likes seeing movies at the park at night and I mean _really _she could write a novel on how she just likes sitting there and what type of weather there is while she's watching the movie,so I was planning that but then I freaked out because of that date I had with Kira—"

"Austin calm down." Trish put her hand on his elbow so he would slow down with the talking and perhaps his breathing too "For starters you don't need to worry about Ally not wanting to go on a date with you. There is no doubt that she will say yes. Second good job for actually paying attention to what Ally says when she's on a ramble if I were in that situation I would be out like a light." Austin nodded understandingly "Thirdly..." she smiled at him right before giving a huge smack on the arm

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For wanting to take Ally out on a date _Ally _planned for _you and another girl_!"

"That's _why _I need help!" Austin explained "I realized that so I freaked out and now I don't know what to do!"

"Ohhhh..." Trish said as realization settled in "Uh sorry." she lightly pat him on the arm awkwardly and he just glared at her "What? I said sorry."

"Well some things you shouldn't do—"

"Oh this should be good." Trish said under her breath. Austin and Dez both looked at her and she faked a sweet smile

"One don't take her to the movies. Because lets face it a date to the movies with a girl you won't be watching the movie and this is Ally. Two don't do anything with her that you've done on another date with someone else especially if she helped plan it." Dez glanced at Austin with dissatisfied "Third don't do anything that involves horror,we all know how boring she thinks it is."

"I hate to admit it,but Dez is right." Trish confessed looking at Austin

"Then what can I do? I've been trying to ask you guys the same question forever!"

"With Ally anything meaningful no matter how small is the biggest gesture."

"I know the perfect—" Austin saw Ally walking toward Sonic Boom writing in her book. She must have been writing something very important since she wasn't focusing on anything but the book and bumping into almost everything on her way "...Song to perform at Jimmy's party this sunday!" Austin changed the subject just as she walked through the door

"What?" Ally looked up from her book only catching the last part of what Austin had been saying

"Austin was just telling us how awesome the song you wrote for him to perform at Jimmy's party is." Trish lied "Weren't you Austin."

"The song isn't finished yet!" Austin whispered to Trish bending down slightly so she would hear and once he regained his normal height smiled at Ally "The parts that we've finished..."

"Great!" Ally smiled excitedly "Because I actually just finished it."

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." Jimmy Starr walked into Sonic Boom smiling like there was no tomorrow "How are my two favorite artists?"

"Well technically I'm not an artist I just write the songs." Ally corrected shrugging her shoulders but smiling as well receiving a strange look from Jimmy "I'm well,how are you?"

"You and Austin are going to be doing a duet!"

"Oh." Ally said with fake enthusiasm "A duet...how awesome is that." she forced a smile before turning around and hastily putting a handful of hair in her mouth nervously

"I don't think that's a good idea." Austin took Ally's wrist moving the hair out of her mouth and turning her back around by the shoulders "You know since Ally has stage fright."

"Well then you're going to need to get rid of it and soon because everyone is expecting a duet and even a solo."

Ally whimpered from beside Austin again chewing on her hair nervously. Even Austin was nervous since he had let her continue chewing her hair and had turned a ghostly shade of white much like Ally.

"A solo?" Austin asked his voice now becoming a squeak

"Why don't I just lip sing for Ally again—"

"No!" everyone yelled at the same time

"It wasn't that bad the last time." Trish defended

"Yes it was." everyone again said at the same time

"Well I guess if Ally can't sing then you'll have to do it with someone else..." Jimmy paused as he racked his brain for another person "You and my daughter would be a perfect duo." Jimmy smiled at the thought "It's settled you and Kira will sing a duet!" Jimmy said despite the continuous objections from everyone except Ally who was keeping quite

"Ally I'm really sorry!" Austin said as soon as Jimmy left,he didn't know why he was saying this exactly he just thought it was the right thing to say "But I won't do the duet with Kira I promise."

"Austin,you have to do the duet with here. It's not a big deal anyways it's fine." Ally smiled "I just have to re-write the song make it into a duet help you and Kira learn it. See everything's fine." Ally lied smiling sadly as she walked passed Austin and going up the stairs to the practice room

"Ally—"

"I'll talk to you guys later I have a lot of work to do." she smiled down at them and walked into the practice room shutting the door behind her

"What do I do? I can't sing a duet with Kira...of all people!"

"Austin,if you don't sing with Kira, you could loose your record deal." Trish warned

"But why does it have to be Kira?" Austin whined "I wish Ally didn't have stage fright."

"I know,then if something ever went wrong she could take over for you like if you got sick or lost your voice you know something like that also you could do tons of du—"

"Wait a minute." Austin said stopping Trish "Ally would do that wouldn't she? When something goes wrong she does everything she can to fix it. That's perfect!"

"Yeah I'm not following." Trish said

"I'm really lost." Dez said "Is Ally writing a song or a duet?"

Trish and Austin both looked at Dez annoyed "Who cares." Austin said exasperated "I know the perfect—"

"Date!" Dez added hopefully

"No!" Austin shook his head "I know the perfect way to get out of this duet with Kira while helping Ally get over her stage fright!"

"I'm listening." Trish said nodding approvingly

* * *

**the last chapters are going to split into 2-3 parts this is the first part so I hope you liked it and I know theres like no auslly in it and I'm sorry but trust me in the next chapter there's going to be TONS! **

**but I hope you liked this chapter anyways and please review and tell me whatcha think :D **


	10. Make-ups and Break-ups PART 2

Ally had been in the practice room for a little over an hour re-working the song into a duet. Now Trish was Ally's best friend and knew that when Ally said everything was fine she really just wanted to have a mental breakdown and she can only balance so much on her plate before she cracks and Trish was going to make sure that she took at least some of the pressure from Ally.

"Ally?" Trish opened the practice room door to find Ally frantically pacing around the room writing in her songbook and constantly crumpling up music sheets "Ally are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ally said in a high-pitched voice "Just writing the song."

"You need to take a break and calm down." Trish put her hand on Ally's shoulder and forced her to sit down on the piano bench beside her "Now you need to get everything off your chest before you explode."

"I think I regret not doing what I originally planned to do...you know waiting to see if it wasn't just—"

"What!" Trish shouted and jolted out of her seat standing up

"He has to perform with Kira this weekend! And all week they have to be together to practice how am I supposed to know he still doesn't like her?" Ally asked standing up as well

"Allison Dawson if you even think about breaking up with Austin just because of Kira I will—"

"It's the only thing I can do!" Ally sighed dropping her hands to her side "H-he liked her first anyways..."

"Look Ally that is no excuse to break up with Austin." Trish said softening her tone "You and I both know that this isn't just some fling." Trish paused "The way I see it is Austin likes or liked Kira but he _loves you_. I mean did you not hear that song he wrote? Anyways there is no way Austin would ever choose Kira over you!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Okay let me explain this to you in Ally Dawson language...ancient quotes and stuff...If you ever find yourself having to choose between two people choose the second one,because if you really loved the first you never would have fallen for the second."

"Trish that isn't ancient,Johnny Depp said it." Ally told her flatly

"What they have to be dead to be right?" she asked skeptically "Just give it some time. If you still feel this way after Sunday then you can break up with Austin." Trish reasoned and Ally nodded

"Okay,I guess a few days wouldn't hurt."

* * *

"Hey Ally!" Austin smiled brightly as he slid into the empty space on the piano bench beside Ally "Watcha doin?"

"Umm hi." she said half laughing "Just working on the song."

"You know you don't have to do that right? I don't even want to do a duet,they're boring." Austin exaggerated with a sigh and a slump of the shoulders

"It's fine." Ally smiled "I don't have anything better to do anyways,and you don't have to lie. I know you like duets." or perhaps he just liked performing with Ally since he did want to do another duet with her after they performed don't look down

"It's true." Trish said nonchalantly,walking into the practice room "The only party she's been to is the back to school party...with the teachers."

"Hey!" Ally exclaimed slightly offended "I actually have a social life...just not a party life."

"Ally." Trish looked at her pointedly

"Okay maybe I don't have the _most_ social life." Ally admitted "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah." Trish nodded "That's why I'm here." Trish said shaking her head and laughing as though it were obvious "Duhh." and with that she walked out of the room

"You're not mad are you?" Austin asked nervously

"Mad?" Ally asked with slight laughter "Why would I be mad?"

"You have to re-write a whole song that took you weeks to finish and I have to perform a duet with Kira. You're reasonable Ally,but not that reasonable." Austin said raising an eyebrow at her as he held her book in his hand

"Well it's a good thing I am so reasonable or I wouldn't have helped you with that one more song to perform on the Helen show again." Ally said snatching her book from him

"I am pretty persuasive." Austin mused

"Yeah...That's it."

"Can you keep a secret?" Austin asked a little more seriously

"I go to one party a year, who am I gonna tell?"

"I'm really nervous about this thing on Sunday...more than when I was for that Halloween party."

"That's understandable." Ally said putting her hand on his shoulder and looking at him half smiling "It's a lot of pressure."

"Do you have to work on the song all day?" Austin asked sitting up a little straighter getting an idea

"Umm I don't—"

"That's a no!" he smiled and stood up somehow getting Ally up at the same time too spinning her around the bench

"Whoa you're dealing with the poorly coordinated here!" she half screamed

"Come on!" Austin tugged on her hand as he laughed and pulled out of the practice room

"No I need to finish the song!" Ally laughed as she tried to go back into the room holding onto the door handle for support

"You can work on it later!" Austin picked her up around the waist from behind and got her away from the door

"You're the one who won't have a song to sing." Ally warned

"Eh." Austin shrugged "Fine by me."

Ally still tried to struggle out of his tight grasp,but she was failing horribly so she just gave up and sighed shaking her head. Austin noticed that she had stopped trying to escape so he took the opportunity and started to tickle her sides making her laugh uncontrollably.

"No!" Ally laughed trying to stop him from tickling her

"Aww they are sooo cute!" Trish squealed,watching Austin and Ally from behind the counter of Sonic Boom

"Pictures of bunnies and dogs are always cute." Dez said in agreement

"Not the poster!" Trish said annoyed "Austin and Ally!"

"Yeah they are really cute together." Trish turned around to see Kira walking into sonic boom "We never did stuff like that." she said with a sad smile

"I'm sure Austin didn't mean—"

"It's all good. I'm just glad I got Austin to realize what was right in front of him."

"I like you." Trish said nodding approvingly

"You didn't seem to like me a few days ago." Kira pointed out

"Well you see about that...you were dating the guy my best friend is in love with." she explained

"Oh man I was supposed to hang out with Ally today." Dez remembered as he frowned and looked up at Austin and Ally "Trish will you hang out with me?"

"Why would I hang out with you?"

"I'll pay." he said taking out money from his pocket

"You had me at pay!" Trish took the money out of his hand and they walked out of Sonic Boom.

* * *

Ally and Austin were at Phil's fun town playing as many games as they could to see who could win the most prizes at the end and come to a conclusion to who the best gamer is.

"I will have you know that I am actually a good game player." Ally said putting her hands on her hips

"Okay fine,may the better gamer win." Austin replied giving her a sly smirk which she returned

"Pick your poison."

"Or yours." he replied with a wink "How bout some skee ball?"

Both of them knew that Ally was the worst skee ball player in history,but Ally wasn't going to give up so easily. She stood up taller and walked over to the game "Fine,but if I win this then we need to put it in the history books."

"Will do." Austin agreed laughing

Austin stood to the left of Ally with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for her to take her first try,and he really didn't want to miss this. When she noticed him watching her she half glared at him knowing that he just wanted to see her miss since she had been bragging about being a good gamer "Take a picture it will last longer."

"Or a video." he reasoned

Ally rolled her eyes and picked up a ball. She knew better than to even hope to get it into one of the holes so she just carelessly threw it and to her surprise she got 10 points "Yay!" Ally squealed throwing her arms up in the air for dramatic effect "You have to admit,for me that is pretty good."

"Look all you have to do is focus on the one you want to get it in. Don't just give up before you even start." Austin walked closer to Ally and picked up a ball. He threw on his side with a perfect throw. Just as he predicted he got 500 points

Ally looked at it in disbelief "Wha—" she snapped her mouth closed "Yeah I quit." she put her ball back and started to walk away,but Austin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back

"I'll show you." Austin laughed lightly

"Fine." she picked up another ball and got ready to play

Austin stood right behind Ally putting his left hand on the left side of her waist and gently holding her right hand in his. Ally bit her lip and blushed furiously from the sudden contact,though she wasn't complaining. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck and pulled her arm back slightly before helping her throw the ball swiftly and she got 500 points having her 10 up from Austin.

"Easy right?" he asked her

Ally nodded before turning her head slightly to look at him smiling. He caught her gaze and their eyes locked...without any hesitation Austin leaned forward and Ally knew what was going to happen...she hoped. Her heart was beating a mile a minute making her breathing speed up and her focus on anything else completely gone and he was just centimeters from her face...

* * *

**SORRY but I had to end it there and I hope you dont hate me! but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me whatcha think :)  
**

**also you probably noticed I didn't reveal what Austin's plan is...so can any of you take a wild guess to what it is? The next chapter is going to be the FINAL chapter so its going to be LONG :)**

**until next time xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	11. Make-ups and Break-ups PART 3

**I know I took a WHILE to update and I'm super sorry but i just could not get this chapter right I kept rewriting it and i'm still not happy with it, so to make up for it I'll have one last chapter after this ALL AUSLLY with only Trish and Dez mentioned in the beginning to get it started. AGAIN REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG WAIT!  
**

**Jennifer -** _okay bye i'm sorry i writers block but oh well if i loose a fan what can i do about it? I don't mind I have JK Rowling as an inspiration and like her I do not care if people do not like me or my work so again bye _

**_xDRxSWAGGx -_** _I am so sorry for making it such a LONG wait but i had a serious case of writers block and i still don't even like the way this chapter came out, but now I'm out of my writers block stage and hopefully with the next chapter it will be so much better than this one _

* * *

"Ally!" Trish snapped her fingers in front of Ally's face bringing her from her thoughts

"Huh what?" Ally jumped slamming her book shut out of instinct,when she saw Trish she relaxed "Sorry. I was just thinking." Suddenly Ally felt a wave of deja-vu wash over her. That whole time she was just...day dreaming. Hastily she opened her book to the page she was on and looked it over. That's when she saw that she had written down everything she just thought was actually happening...just a day dream was what it was.

Trish just gave her a cautious look before shrugging and getting back to what she was trying to ask Ally before she spaced out "So do you want to come with me and Austin to the fright fest tonight?"

Ally groaned and slumped her shoulders "Trish you know I hate horror movies. They're boring."

"Oh lighten up Ally." Trish rolled her eyes "Austin will be there." she smiled encouragingly

This was all to familiar to Ally. She knew exactly what was going to happen next and if she thought about it,she really wanted to change what happened. "Trish you know I can't be around Austin,he likes Kira. She isn't afraid to perform I can't compete with that and I know Austin is going to walk in here sit on the counter space next to me and try to convince me to go too."

"How do you—"

"Hey Ally." Austin smiled as he walked into Sonic boom,jumping onto the counter space beside where Ally was leaning

"I'm not going to the fright fest and Trish I'll tell you how I knew later."

"Why not? And what did you know?"

"Seconds before you walked in she said that you were going to walk in and sit on the counter space next to her then try and convince her to go to the fright fest. _Exactly _what you just did."

"Trish can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Ally asked taking Trish's arm and dragging her out of Sonic Boom "Hey Dez can you watch Sonic Boom with Austin for a few minutes?" Ally asked as she and Trish passed Dez who was walking toward Sonic Boom

"Really?!" he asked excitedly

"Yes!" Ally laughed

As soon as Dez was gone Trish turned to Ally "Now spill."

"Okay,but when I tell you you're going to think I'm crazy." Ally said

"Possibly, now tell me!"

"I was day dreaming and everything I dreamed about I wrote it down in my book. It started when you snapped me out of my trance and everything started going in the same direction of my dream."

"Ally what happened in your dream?"

"Long story short. Dez and I became like best friends,Austin got jealous,Kira and Austin broke up after this huge fight about me,you wouldn't let me talk to him for days,Zander came back—"

"Zander? Like Zander the kid that bullied you? And did you say you and Dez were _best friends_?"

"Yes and yes. Then Austin wrote me a song and sang it to me at Sonic Boom in front of everyone. We had this small kind of long talk and we started dating. I wrote a song and right when I finished I had to make it into a duet for Austin...and Kira. Then when you got me out of my trance again it was the worst timing ever because Austin was about to..."

"To what?!" Trish exclaimed hanging on to Ally's every word "You know I don't even want to know, not right now. We have some major planning to do! We're gonna need a wicked hot guy to make Austin jealous and realize he likes you."

"I don't think so Trish." Ally shook her head "Things would be too complicated with Austin, and anyways if he really liked me then he wouldn't have a girlfriend."

"Ally—"

"I really need to get back to the store, I left Dez in charge." Ally cut her off giving her a small smile before turning to walk back to sonic boom

As Ally walked back into sonic boom she caught the end of Dez and Austin's conversation "—you like her way more,no need to have any second thoughts." Ally's heart sank, they had to be talking about Kira

"Hey guys." Ally smiled and waved at them with the most brightest smile she could muster "What are you talking about?"

"This other girl that Austin likes." Dez answered

"Dez!" Austin hissed

"Austin be careful." Ally warned "Kira is the daughter of the guy who owns your record label."

"I know." Austin sighed "But I _really_ like this other girl."

"If you like her then why did you ask out Kira?" Ally asked "You're just leading Kira on and possibly this other girl."

"Trust me the other one is not being lead on at all." Austin said bleakly "She doesn't even notice anything."

"Have you tried to tell her?"

"_Well_..." Austin said in a high pitched voice

"Austin, you need to tell her how you feel." Ally smiled "Just tell her and make sure you know what you're doing before you mess things up."

"Okay..." Austin nodded "Hey Ally?"

"Yes?"

"I like you."

"That's all you have to do when you go talk to this girl." Ally nodded "Not too hard right?"

"You're making it really hard." Austin said putting both his hands on the counter where Ally stood on the other side

"Okay fine, then I won't help you." Ally said slightly offended "I have to get back to work now." Ally walked away and went off to go help some customers leaving Dez and Austin alone again

"There's no way Ally likes me." Austin sighed "Do you think I should tell her that Kira and I broke up?"

"Forget about Kira and Ally." Dez said putting his hand on Austin's shoulder "What will really make you feel better is some time with your best friend."

"I guess." Austin nodded and shrugged agreeing with Dez "I'm hungry, lets go to the food court."

* * *

Dez and Austin were in the food court eating their food that they had ordered from mini's when Dez finally spoke up "Okay I was wrong, you need to make a decision. Ally or Kira."

Austin rolled his eyes at Dez "Don't you think I know I have to make a choice, but if I tell Ally I like her and Kira finds out then she'll be right about everything."

"I think you should ask out Ally. I think you guys are meant for each other."

"I wish Ally knew I liked her, it would make everything a lot easier." Austin sighed not noticing Dez who was trying to motion for him to shut up

"I suppose telling me would be a good start." Ally said from beside Austin

"Ally!" Austin squeaked "W-what are you doing here?"

"Kira was looking for you, and then she told me that you two broke up because of me and I felt horrible because you went through a lot of trouble through to get her to go on a date with you."

"Is there any chance you didn't hear what I said?" he asked with very little confidence

"Not a chance." Ally replied shaking her head

"Look Ally," Austin said as he stood up from his chair "I—"

"Was going to tell me." Ally finished for him nodding "I know."

"Yeah..." Austin said giving her a strange look "But I—"

"Didn't think I liked you back." Ally nodded again "I know."

"Yes." Austin nodded again

"I figured that out when I read your text." Ally explained

"Text?"

"I think you sent it to the wrong number." Ally took out her phone "One give away is that I'm not Dez."

She showed him the text she had gotten a few minutes ago explaining that he liked her, but didn't think she liked him back. Austin instantly reached for his phone in his back pocket, but it wasn't there

"Oh here you go." Dez said holding out his phone to Austin

"Why do you have my phone?"

"Well you weren't gonna tell her on your own. So I sent her a text explaining everything, but made it look like you accidentally sent it." Dez said like it was the most obvious thing ever

"So maybe would you want to...hang out later?" Austin asked Ally nervously, playing with the end of his button up plaid shirt which he had unbuttoned with a plain blue shirt underneath

"Sure." Ally nodded as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink "Well I'll see you guys later I have to go back to the store. Trish usually doesn't last long there." Ally waved to them both and headed back to the store, but right when she walked away Austin caught up with her

"Ally, wait!" he called and she turned back looking at him as he approached her "I was already heading that way..." Ally already knew where this was going and for the first time since she had known Austin he was being the shy one, but she was thankful that not all dreams came true especially day dreams

"Just take my hand." Ally held out her hand with a small laugh and Austin thankfully sighed taking her hand in his as they walked to sonic boom.

* * *

**I know this chapter kinda sucks and was not worth the wait but i promise you that the next and FINAL chapter (i promise) will be worth it and i wont take nearly as long, possibly a week maybe two. I have a lot of school stuff this week and next week because MCAS is starting but i will make sure to get the next chapter up in no longer than 2 weeks I PROMISE  
**


	12. Make-ups and Break-ups PART 4

**I know I didn't update within two weeks! I'm seriously sorry, but my best friend Hannah, her great grandmother just died so I have been with her and couldn't update this story, but I hope you like this chapter anyways.  
**

* * *

Ally was sitting at the baby grand piano on the left side of Sonic Boom. She had her songbook opened to a specific page where she had written a new song, this one for herself. This song would be another out of many that she will never show anyone, it was just for fun and after she perfected it she will record it, burn it onto a CD and put it away in her room.

Just as her fingers grazed the piano keys the door to Sonic Boom opened and Ally quickly turned to see who was walking in when the store was closed, but what confused her was that she thought she locked the doors.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" she stood up walking right past him toward the doors locking them and making sure they stayed locked

"Why'd you lock the door?" he wondered ignoring her question

"I was sure I locked the door earlier, but seeing as you're now here I wanted to see if it was broken." Ally explained "Now why are you here?"

"I don't really know." he admitted sheepishly

"I don't mean to be rude, but is it really important? I promised Dez I would take him to my constellation club meeting tonight!" Ally said excitedly practically jumping up and down with happiness

"You and Dez?" Austin asked his voice coming out as a squeak

"I know right!" Ally said barely believing it herself "But Dez and I actually have a lot in common! He even likes cloud-watching!"

"Who doesn't?" Austin tried to act cool, trying not only to convince Ally but also himself

Ally shook her head, but still smiled at him "It's okay Austin, you don't have to lie about liking cloud-watching club. I know you hate it." Ally said understandingly "And don't worry about Dez. There's nothing going on."

"That's what we said, a while ago." Austin mumbled

"So there _is_ something going on?" Ally looked at him expectantly

"I-I don't know...maybe." Austin stuttered nervously

"You need to go work things out with Kira." Ally told him, hating the words that were coming out of her mouth "Me and you. We're better off as friends and partners. Like you said before it'd be weird, really weird." Ally shrugged "Let's just pretend this whole thing never happened and have things go back to the way they used to be." she nodded with a small smile and walked right passed him heading out the door to go meet up with Dez

Austin slumped his shoulders and trudged over to the piano, sitting down. He frowned not looking anywhere, but the ground. Everything was wrong, he just couldn't get anything right.

_'If this is hard, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it was for Romeo and Juliet.' _Austin thought to himself.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed jumping up and running to the second floor and into the practice room. He could have just stayed down on the main floor and used the baby grand, but for some reason he chose to use the old piano that had always been there even though everything else had changed, and the practice room wasn't the only thing.

* * *

"What do you see Dez?" Ally asked walking over to him squealing with excitement. The only thing better than cloud-watching was the star shape nights that she had with her constellation club

"A blob." he answered confidentially

Ally looked up into the sky where Dez was looking and there was in fact a blob, or well it looked like one. She opened her mouth to say something when she stopped herself. She suddenly felt very saddened, yet at the same time a tad happy.

"That's what Austin saw the first and only time he went cloud-watching with me." Ally said with a small smile

"Awww." Dez cooed smiling at Ally

"What?" she asked confused, a laugh lacing into her tone slightly

"You're thinking about Austin." he answered "He just became your boyfriend."

Ally smiled awkwardly "Actually no, he didn't. Austin isn't my boyfriend."

"Really?" Dez asked in a whiny baby voice

"I told him to fix things with Kira. Me and Austin...that's just weird anyways right?" She was trying to convince everyone that was the truth, even herself

"No." Dez shook his head clearly not agree with Ally

Ally dropped her hands to her sides and half glared at him "Well he didn't say anything against it, so I bet he's talking to Kira right now."

_'I really need to stop trying to make things better.'_ she scolded herself, as the last sentence made her even more upset

"Well what's there to say?" Dez stood up from the bench he was sitting on making himself tower over Ally "The girl you have a major crush on tells you to go make up with your ex..."

"Ally, I know I told you that I thought this would be fun," Trish walked over to her with a huge smile on her face "I was sorely wrong." she nodded her head

"I'm gonna go home." She said suddenly "I'm not feeling well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ally barely got out of the park when she almost collided with Austin who had been running "Austin?" she asked confused "What are you doing here? And why do you have your guitar? I'm not in the mood to help you with a song or anything right now, maybe tomorrow?" she nodded shortly and walked passed him before he could answer any of the questions she had just asked

"No Ally, wait!" he lightly grabbed her shoulder "I wrote a song." he said quickly before she could say anything or walk off

"What?" she turned around and faced him again "You...wrote...a song? Like an actual...song?" she asked skeptically

"Yeah." he smiled proudly "You told me that all it takes to write a song is to have a really strong inspiration and write it about someone or something you care about it." Ally nodded still unsure of where this was going "It took me a few hours, but I did it."

"Austin, that's great." Ally smiled genuinely and gave him a short hug "I'm sure it's awesome."

"Well didn't expect to see you here." Trish said walking up to them with Dez following "Anything important?"

"Austin wrote a song." Ally said smiling, she was extremely proud of Austin, even though she hadn't heard the song and for all she know it could be horrible, but there was just something that made her believe it wasn't.

"Lets hear it!" Trish exclaimed "There's plenty of people in the park, even Ally's club friends!"

"Will you stay?" Austin asked looking directly at Ally

"Course." she nodded and gave him a small smile like she usual does

Austin nodded and smiled happily then headed toward the front of the park with Dez, Trish was about to follow when Ally dragged her back "I know you know something." she said glaring at Trish "You never would have just volunteered to do something like one of my clubs which I know for a fact that you find utterly annoying."

"You're right I do know something." Trish didn't even bother lying about it "I know that what you told Austin was a lie and trust me Ally this is going to make you see that and stop acting so stubborn. For once don't think about other people, think about you and what makes you happy, just this once."

Ally sighed, but let Trish drag her along to the front of the crowd that had gathered around Austin. Just before Austin started playing she saw Dez get out his mini camera ready to film Austin, this would no doubt be something huge, Austin's first song written by him.

"Usually my partner and best friend Ally Dawson writes my song," Ally hated how that's what she will permanently be marked as, writer,partner, and best friend "but this time I wrote it for her."

She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face along with a faint blush, maybe it wouldn't be all that bad after all.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my home room class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice_  
_ But I see you roll your eyes_  
_ Wish I could make it real_  
_ But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_  
_ 'Cause I know you really want me_  
_ I hear your friends talk about me_  
_ So why you trying to do without me_  
_ When you got me_  
_ Where you want me_

_{Hey Juliet}  
I think you're fine_  
_ You really blow my mind_  
_ Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_ I just want you to know_  
_ I wanna be your Romeo_  
_ Hey Juliet_

_Girl you got me on my knees_  
_ Beggin' please, baby please_  
_ Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_  
_ Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_  
_ Too far to turn around_  
_ So I'm gonna stand my ground_  
_ Gimme just a little bit of hope_  
_ With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

_ 'Cause I know you really want me_  
_ I hear your friends talk about me_  
_ So why you tryin' to do without me_  
_ When you got me_  
_ Where you want me_

_{Hey Juliet}  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_I know you really want me_  
_I hear your friends talk about me_  
_So why you tryin' to do without me_  
_When you got me_  
_Where you want me_  
_You don't have to say forever_  
_For us to hang together_  
_So hear me when I say_  
_Hey Juliet_

_{Hey Juliet}  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_{Hey Juliet}_  
_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just want you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet_

By the time the song was finished the whole park was full of people clapping and shouting his name, but he still only looked at one person, the only person that truly mattered at every second of his life since he was 15 years old. For a moment he saw her look quickly around her and hesitate before she just barely shook her head and the next thing he knew he was staggering backwards slightly. Austin hugged her Ally back as tightly as he could without hurting her, he had let her go too many times before and this was definitely not going to be one of those times.

"Austin that was incredible!" Ally exclaimed as she let go of him

"Are you still going to tell me to go work things out with Kira?" he asked her with a small laugh "Because I _really_ don't want to and I'm not going to, ever."

"No!" Ally laughed

"You know you're in front of a crowd right now...right?" Austin asked

"Yes and I'm trying _very_ hard not to freak out." she said through a forced smile

"Austin that was awesome!" Dez came running up to them and so did Trish, luckily this made Ally move from in front of Austin to beside him and safely out of sight

"It was more than awesome, it was amazing!" Trish added "You wrote your first song!"

* * *

Austin and Ally were both in Sonic Boom waiting for Trish and Dez to get back from the late night ice cream shop that Trish had recently got fired from this week. Ally sat on the counter with one leg crossed in front of her and the other dangling off the side.

"How long does it take to get ice cream?" Austin whined "I'm starving."

"It's Trish and Dez, they're probably bickering about which one gets which ice cream and whose more stupid." Ally said rolling her eyes at his obvious impatience, but she still had a small smile like always

She turned her attention back to her song book that lay open in her lap. She picked up her pencil and began to write again.

_It's crazy how much things can change in a matter of days. I was just a girl who day dreamed something that could easily be interpreted as a nightmare. To top it all off I could have made my reality 1000 times more worse, but at least for once it's a good thing Austin doesn't always do what he's told to do.  
He wrote his first song today, and performed it the same day. What makes that even better is that, it was about me, and I don't even know how to put into words how much that means to me. That I was the reason Austin Monica Moon who couldn't even write a song about needing a song...wrote a song! What makes it even more crazy is that all of this started with not a love song and ended with Juliet..._

Ally felt her song book being slowly dragged from her grip, usually she would freak out, but it was only Austin and nothing written on the page was something he didn't already know. Though she still watched him with a cautious eye.

Austin grabbed a random pencil and quickly scribbled something messily below Ally's careful and perfect writing, once he was done writing a short something he slid the book back to Ally neither making a sound.

**I guess I always knew it. {Austin Moon}**

Ally closed her book quietly and leaned over toward Austin placing a sweet kiss on his cheek causing him to blush slightly.

"Hey Ally." Austin whispered looking at her with slight confusion "Does this mean I have to write my own songs now?"

Ally giggled softly "I'll still write your songs Austin." she assured him "You're just helping me a lot more now."

"If it's possible for me to write a song, then it's possible for you to get over your stage fright!" he looked at her excitedly

Ally groaned "Uh...we can try." she gave in with an eye roll knowing she would eventually loose anyways

"And some dance lessons." Trish walked in with Dez side by side. They always seemed to just pop up

Ally looked passed Austin at her and gave her a quick glare "Now you're pushing it."

Trish smiled with a silent laugh present as she handed Ally her fruity mint swirl ice cream and Dez handed Austin his cookie dough ice cream. "Thank you." she said to Trish as Austin hopped up on the counter space beside Ally and she lightly layed her back back against his side

"For tonight, me and Dez agreed to be nice since it's such a perfect night!" Trish announced happily

"And by agreed I'm guessing you threatened to eat his ginger bread family?" Ally asked looking at Trish expectantly

"You are correct." she nodded "Some things change and others don't."

* * *

**final chapter! I hope you liked it :D and that it wasn't horrible.  
**

**The song used is Juliet by LMNT **

**thank you all for reading and reviweing I enjoyed writing this story even though I didn't always update very often and I feel horrible for making you wait so long so I hope that now this story is over you won't need to be waiting for another chapter :D **


End file.
